Reach the Top - Pokemon SWSH
by Cheesikaze
Summary: When Kai, a college student at Motostoke University, gets a wild chance to show the world his potential as a Pokemon Trainer he doesn't hesitate to back down. Little does he know, the adventure will test him on every level. With the help of Piers and Melony, the descendants of two of Galar's best gym leaders, he'll have to push himself to the limit to Reach the Top.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd roared as The Gigantamax Centiskorch of Kabu, the Young and energetic Motostoke Gym Leader, brought a gym challenger's Perrserker to it's knees with a G-Max Centiferno, it's signature move.

From behind the TV Screen cheered Kai, a young adult who had always yearned to become a Pokemon Challenge Champion, but never found the time to do so. Now enrolled at a university which he was struggling to make by with, his life and dreams sort of just... faded. Kabu, his favorite gym challenge leader, was his inspiration. To Kai, he was an underdog. He always kept a cool head. Battling him would be a dream come true. But alas, those who anticipate greatness can't always get it.

Kai, while not a trainer, had a companion. A small little Jangmo-o, who had been with him since his youth. However, since it never battled or grew, little Jangmo-o never evolved into Hakamo-o, and never got to see it's true potential to become a Raging Kommo-o. But to the little dragon, life was perfect. Sleeping in Kai's bed while he was at class, and stealing scraps from his poorly made budget curry , it was all a little pokemon needed to survive.

All was about to change that fateful day, when Chairman Rose appeared on the turf. Rose was young, very young, and had just inherited the Macro Cosmos corporation from his now late uncle. Kabu shook the hand of the chairman as he waved to the crowd, his Cufant following behind.

"Hello, people of Galar! As you just saw before me, Kabu, Motostoke's own Gym Leader, took another name on his belt for victory! What an amazing match!"

The crowd roared. Kai heated up some leftover curry, as Jangmo-o hopped off the bed to see what the good smell was. He sat down at the table, eyeing the TV, taking slow bites of his meal.

"As you know, we love our challengers, but we also love to extend our hand out to new challengers every year! This time, to celebrate our 40th annual gym challenge, we will be having a special competition for College students in the very town of Motostoke who are currently enrolled at Mostostoke University! The winner of this raffle will become the next challenger to join the next Galar Gym Challenge!"

Kai held his fork in mid air for a second. "Wait... a free ride into the gym challenge? What's the catch?"

Rose smiled. "Now, I'm sure you all at home are wondering, 'Well now, that sounds lovely! But what's the catch?' Well my friends, anyone enrolled at the University will have their shot at rising to the top, and will be endorsed under my own name as the final competitor for the gym challenge! With a total of 20 competitors for the 40th round, and 19 being already filled, our final spot will go to one lucky student who can successfully name all eight gym leaders! If so, write it on a sheet of paper, with your name, dorm number, and hometown, and you may have a chance to win! Each dorm hall will have a submission box at the end of the hallway. We will announce the winner in one hour. Good luck!"

Kai dropped his fork. Jangmo-o turned to see what the loud clang was. "This is my chance... finally, I have a chance to get my foot in the door and show the world what I can do!"

Kai got up from his chair, scrambling to find a piece of paper and pen, and began to write each gym leader down.

"Angelo, Turrfield. Zane, Hulbury. Kabu, Motostoke..."

Jangmo-o walked over to his master, trying to see what he was doing.

"...Mary, Stow-on-Side. Opal, Balonella. Juliette, Circhester. Simmons, Spikemuth. Rikki, Hammerlocke..."

Kai scanned the paper for mistakes. "Yes... That's it. This is definitely it."

Confidently, he folded the paper, kissing it for good luck, as he ran out of the kitchen and out the door to his dorm, Jangmo-o trailing behind, squealing, almost as if to say, 'Wait up!'

He ran down the hallway, looking carefully for the box, decorated with the gym challenge logo. A line of other students blocked the submission stand. Kai gulped.

Man, what am I thinking? I don't stand a chance against all these people...

The line cleared up quickly, and Kai finally slipped his note in. He inhaled, before briskly exhaling, as Jangmo-o finally caught up. It was tired, and it looked a bit angry, as it bashed into Kai's foot.

"Ow!" Kai exclaimed, looking down at his scaly friend, proud of what it had just done. "Hey, look man, I didn't forget about you. Com'ere!"

Jangmo-o nuzzled up to Kai's legs, squealing in delight, as he picked up his little dragon buddy. "Come on Jangmo-o, we've got to tune into the next match!"

Upon returning to the dorm, the next match had started. The countdown timer for the submission drawing had appeared on the bottom right corner of the screen. In anticipation, Kai and Jangmo-o watched the Steel type gym leader of Circhester, Juliette, take on a gym challenger. Juliette was a fit blonde woman, often gawked at by adolescent men for her body, who was recently divorced. Her husband left Galar and went instead to the Johto region to become a Gym Leader. Juliette only had one child with her, but gave birth to three kids. Twins, Ivan and Rene, and her daughter, Melony. Ivan and Rene moved to Johto with their father, but Melony stayed in Galar with her mother. Nobody knew much about her, but people knew that Juliette didn't mess around in battle.

"And just like that ladies and gentlemen, Juliette's Copperajah has ended another Gym Challenger's streak! How DOES she do it?"

Kai continued to watch. The drawing was coming up next. Rose somehow managed to appear on the field once again.

"My my! What a match! Outstanding performance from Juliette once again!" Rose began.

Juliette waved, smiling to all her fans.

"Well, without further ado, it's time for us to select our lucky winner from Motostoke University! I had to rush over here in order to be on time... Thank goodness for flying taxis, am I right?"

The crowd laughed. Rose pulled out a paper after handing Juliette the box to hold. He opened the flap, and read the name. Kai's heart was pounding out of his chest, the anticipation could be cut with a butterknife.

"Congratulations to... Jolyene of Stow-on-Side! Let's see if she got all 8 gym leaders correct..."

Kai frowned. He knew it was too good to be true. He reached for the remote to turn the Television off.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Jolyene, but you didn't give us all 8 Gym leaders! You stopped at Number 7... Simmons. Too bad..." Rose frowned, as the crowd groaned disappointingly.

Kai froze, hand grasped on the remote. "Oh?" he asked himself.

"Well then, we'll have to draw another name."

Rose sifted through the box long and hard. He pulled out the second flap.

"And this lucky winner is... Kai of Postwick!"

Kai's eyes widened. "NO! No way!"

"And the facts check out! Indeed they do! Kai has all eight gym leaders correctly labeled and named!" Rose smiled, and the crowd screamed. Juliette smiled, clapping. "Congratulations Kai, you've won yourself the final spot into the gym challenge!"

Kai jumped out his seat. "YES! YES! YEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!"

Jangmo-o was confused, but proceeded to jump for joy.

"Finally... my dreams, they can become a reality! no... this seems too good to be true..." Kai said.

Jangmo-o nibbled on Kai's ankle.

"Oh, it's real alright!" Kai bent down, grabbing and squeezing his Jangmo-o. "We're going to become Gym Challengers little buddy!"

Jangmo-o squealed in delight. Kai let his friend go, looking at him contemptibly. "To think that after all these years, it's finally happening." He sighed. "I'm sure dad would be happy to see this."

Kai got up, looking at the TV Once more.

"Well then, Mr. Kai! Be ready to get inaugurated tomorrow! The Budew Drop Inn awaits your presence!" Rose announced. "And to all our other challengers, good luck! We'll see you bright and early tomorrow!"

Kai smiled, nodding at the TV. "I'm ready, Mr. Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

Kai scratched his head, looking at his signup information. Jangmo-o circled his companion, looking up at the notecard.

"Please be sure to pick a number, this will represent you when you compete in the gym challenge. Submit your number at the Motostoke Stadium help desk."

"Hmm..." Kai thought, sitting himself down in his hotel bed. "What number should I go with?"

The night before, Kai had rushed over to the budew drop inn to recieve his information, and possibly meet chairman rose, even though he knew it was highly unlikely.

Jangmo-o hopped on the bed, Yawning, and stretching out. It turned to face Kai, whining. It was hungry.

Kai turned to face Jangmo-o. "You're STILL Hungry? We just ate breakfast!"

Breakfast for them was a can of Bach's Food Tin.

Jangmo-o's stomach grumbled, as it smirked guiltily.

"Fine... I'll order room service." Kai grunted, picking up the phone. "Yeah, Room 215, Can I get a mixed berry basket up here? Thanks."

Jangmo-o happily cheered, hopping off the bed as it pranced around the hotel room. Kai continued to think.

"Maybe 210? The day that I met Jangmo-o... A special day that was..."

Kai began to think back on that fateful day, remembering what happened. He had just moved from the Apachia Region to Galar.

It was the mighty slumbering weald in his now home town of Postwick, that drew him back. Having suffered a very bad flight to Galar, and many toxic memories surrounding him from Apachia, he ran into the forest, stressed, hoping to ease his nerves. Until, two strange pokemon confronted him. They looked like wolves, one red, the other blue. They just looked at him, before creating a fog, causing Kai to pass out.

When he awoke, next to him lay a little Jangmo-o, passed out as well. Confused, Kai took this little dragon, nurturing it back to health, and from there on out, the two became the best of friends...

"October Second... 1994. That fateful day will always be special to me. And just a year later, here I am in my second year of college with you." Kai said, looking at his companion, who was in awe at a piece of string that fell from a blanket.

A knock was heard, and Jangmo-o jumped up, staring right at the door. Kai answered, as a waiter appeared.

"Berry Basket?" he asked.

"Yep. Thanks." Kai replied, taking the basket, and tossing it on the floor for Jangmo-o. "Here, no more food after this. Chew it slowly so you get filled up faster."

Jangmo-o leaped onto the basket, doing the exact opposite, devouring the berries quickly. Kai picked up the card, about to exit, as Jangmo-o continued to stuff it's face.

"I'm gonna go down to the stadium. Stay here, okay?"

Jangmo-o looked up from it's meal, looking at Kai, before smiling happily and returning to it's meal. Kai chuckled, walking out and down the stairs to the lobby.

The stadium was next door. Kai walked over down the road. Many people were gathered for the ceremony, where the Gym Challengers would meet face to face with the Gym Leaders. It truly was a remarkable event.

Stands were set up with merchandise of the gym leaders, snacks, and battle items. Lines stretched as far as the city limits for these tents, for this challenge was special.

Kai admired the fans and their commitment to the sport. They reminded him a lot of how he was back in his home region. While the gym challenge was much different, it was similar nonetheless. After his move, he became more of a tactical fan, based upon strategy, rather than a fan just based on how cool a leader was.

After arriving at Motostoke, Kai walked to the front, submitting his number, and his letter of admission. Upon being approved, he was given a white uniform with the number 210 written upon it. It truly was surreal to become an actual challenger.

"Report back here at 3 PM Sharp." the Stadium employee responded. "The ceremony begins at 4."

Kai nodded, as he went back to his hotel, maneuvering through lines of people at stands. Upon arriving at his hotel, Jangmo-o was on it's stomach, mouth wide open, obviously sick from eating all the berries.

"I told you not to eat them that fast." Kai scoffed. "Now look at you."

Jangmo-o turned itself around, following Kai as he sat on his couch and turned on the TV. Jangmo-o sat next to his friend, observing what was on the television.

Chairman rose and... ball guy...? Appeared on screen, smiling at the camera.

"Greetings, galarians! Welcome to the kickoff of the 40th Galar Gym Challenge! As usual, we announce all our competitors before they appear before us on the field!"

Ball guy nodded. "That's right, prepare for a phenomenal gym challenge, this year we've got 20 different challengers from all over galar coming to show their skills, and hopefully rise to the top! Who will it be? I don't know, but we'll have to see!"

Chairman rose held a stack of papers, patting them against the desk. "Without further ado, let's begin!"

The numbers went in numerical order, so Kai watched as his competition was announced.

Of the 20 that were competing with him, two sparked his interest in general, mostly because of their origin.

The first was Piers, who looked to be a young man, possibly the same age as Kai himself, maybe even younger. He was the son of Simmons, the Spikemuth Gym leader.

The second was Melony, also likely around the same age. She was the daughter of Juliette, the Circhester Gym Leader. From the looks of it, she was a bit squeamish in her photo.

And of course, there was Kai himself. Number 210.

The other challengers didn't seem to strike Kai as interesting.

"And with that, ladies and gents, our competitors have been announced! In just 30 minutes, we go live to Motostoke Stadium to meet our Gym Leaders!"

Kai, now changing into his uniform, watched the TV, as Jangmo-o leaped down from the couch to get closer.

"Good luck challengers! See you in a bit!"

Now changed, Kai scooped up Jangmo-o, surprised, and walked downstairs on his way to the stadium. As he walked, people looked in awe.

"Hey, there's challenger Kai!" They said. "I wonder if he'll rise to the top?"

Kai was shocked people already knew about him. As he entered the stadium, directed by an employee, he saw all 19 other challengers.

The two trainers he eyeballed from the presentation, Piers and Melony, were conversing with one another. Piers was a tall slender boy, with hair that almost looked like a zigzagoon. It was black and white, and kind of long. He looked like a punk rocker.

Fitting enough, a Zigzagoon was by his side, shuddering happily with it's tongue sticking out.

Melony was a well built girl, platinum blonde hair, a white beanie on her head, and crystal blue eyes. She held a snom close to her chest, as it fluttered happily in her warmth.

Kai, somewhat nervous, approached the two. But before he could converse, everyone began to move into the field.

"Challengers, enter the field with your pokemon at your side."

Jangmo-o hopped out of Kai's arms, and crawled around his neck, lying carefully. Kai, heart beating fast, walked out onto the field as the roar of thousands of fans echoed through the stadium. Every challenger waved, and so, joining in, Kai waved and smiled at the fans, as the 20 gym challengers lined up on the battle line.

Chairman rose walked out, as the crowd roared and applauded. He smiled, waving, his signature cufant following and trumpeting away happily. Approaching the center of the ball in the middle of the field with cufant, he began to talk.

"Welcome, Galar, to our 40th gym challenge! You've met the challengers, now, get ready for our Leaders! Make some noise!"

The crowd screamed as the eight Gym leaders slowly walked out from the other side of the stadium. It seemed almost surreal to Kai that he was only a few feet away from some of the most popular trainers in Galar, if not the world.

"Presenting the Grass type farming master, a leader for many years, it's Angelo of Turrfield!"

Angelo, a swole and bulky man with orange hair and a farmer's hat, waved out at the crowd.

"It's the fisherman who never misses a big catch, using the power of electricity to shock his opponents out of the water, Zane!"

The tall and slim black haired man, clad with a full beard and fisher's hat, nodded, waving.

"Motostoke's very own flaming hot phenomenon, it's Kabu!"

Kabu waved, fistpumping the air at the end.

"The master of all fighting types known to man, or in this case... woman... the karate empress, Mary!"

Mary waved, blowing a kiss to the crowd. She was in her mid 40s, with very very light platinum blond hair that went to her shoulders.

"The oldest gym leader and the fairy type queen, it's Opal from Ballonela!"

Opal nodded, scoffing at her age joke.

"From the icy town of Circhester, bringing the pain with an iron fist, it's Juliette!"

Juliette looked almost like her daughter melony, though her hair was wavy and curled, rather than being straight. She was much slimmer as well. She smiled, waving at the crowd with both hands.

"From the dark depths of Spikemuth, singing his way to victory, it's Simmons!"

Simmons looked like an older piers, though much bulkier. He waved at the crowd, doing a rock on hand sign with the other.

"And finally, the Ground type expert and the strongest trainer in galar, Rikki of Hammerlocke!"

Rikki Jumped up, making a peace sign, before waving at the crowd. the Gym Leaders presented themselves in front of their challengers.

"Ladies and gentlemen... I give you, the 40th Galar Gym Challenge!"

The crowd roared as the competitors smiled, and waved once more.

"Good luck challengers, may the best of the best win!" Rose finished, before walking off.

Stadium staff escorted the challengers off the turf, as the Leaders returned. Kai watched them walk off, before he returned to his section of view.

Jangmo-o followed behind, running ahead and almost bumping into other trainers.

"Hey! No! Jangmo-o, come back!"

Jangmo-o continued to run, before coming across a Snom, presumably Melony's, as it sat, observing Jangmo-o. The little dragon sniffed the Ice worm, as it confusingly watched. Jangmo-o grunted as it sniffed, Kai coming to snatch him up. The snom looked at Kai, as Melony showed up, giggling.

"Sorry about that, my snom likes to fall behind sometimes. She isn't very fast." she said, smiling. "I'm Melony. You must be Kai, right?"

Kai smiled. "Yes, that's me. I'm surprised you know."

Melony shook hands with Kai. "We all do. You're that University kid who won the contest." She said. "Congratulations, by the way!"

"Thank you! It means a lot." Kai replied. "So, you're the daughter of Juliette huh?"

Melony nodded. "It's a blessing and a curse. People at my school ask me to get her league card or her autograph. They only really talk to me for that reason anyhow. I'm not very popular..."

Kai scratched his neck. "I feel you there. I haven't made a friend since I got to that school. Jangmo-o here is the only buddy I've got."

Jangmo-o turned to face melony, smiling.

"Awww..." Melony smiled, petting Jangmo-o. "He's such a cutie!"

Jangmo-o, loving the attention, stroked it's head against melony's hand, cooing softly. Melony continued to gawk over Jangmo-o. "Well, I think this is the start of a good friendship, partner!" She smiled, extending her hand again.

Kai shook her hand. "Partner? Really?"

Melony nodded. "My friend Piers and I were going to work together on the gym challenge. I think you'd be a very good companion. Want to join us?"

"Oh man, would I!" Kai smiled. "Teaming up with descendants of gym leaders? That sounds like a dream come true! I'm in!"

Melony smiled once more. "Welcome to the team!"

Snom chirped at this happily, as Piers approached with zigzagoon.

"Who's this bloke?" Piers asked.

Melony introduced Kai. "This is Kai, I ran into him because of snom. He's the winner of the university contest.

Piers grinned. "Well well! Lucky you eh? Well, you should join us on our journey through galar! I think you'll find it to be quite thrilling as we go through!"

Kai smiled. "Of course! Thank you so much you guys! It truly means the world to me!"

The two nodded at Kai.

"Well, before we head to turrfield, we're going to head to the wild area to do some training. Care to join us?" Melony asked.

"You bet!" Kai replied, grinning ear to ear.

"Let's hustle then before other people start to show up!" Piers added, walking out.

"Come on!" Melony exclaimed, as they ran out of the stadium.

Kai held Jangmo-o close as he ran. His adventure was about to begin.

\- - -

**Hiya. It's me Cheesikaze. I had writers block for a bit because I wasn't sure how to write this out. I'll try to get more out while I can. Thanks for reading. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

The trio left Motostoke, heading for the Wild area. The entrance to it was just south of the stadium, or North for them.

As they walked, they broke the ice with one another, mostly just Kai since he was the new guy to the group.

"Well then Kai." Began Piers. "What's your battle strategy like? What're your favorite pokemon?"

Kai looked down at Jangmo-o, trailing behind. Jangmo-o looked up at Kai. "I love dragon types. I always have. They're rare, they're unique, they're powerful. I don't really have a battle strategy I suppose... just brute force and high guard."

Piers nodded, his hair slowly whipping as he did. "Interesting. You'd probably get along well with Rikki. She's a Dragon Type leader. She comes by spikemuth every now and then to battle my Pa."

Melony smiled. "Dragons are interesting. Though... they won't fair well against Ice. That's my favorite type." She said, looking down at snom in her arms. "Snom here has been my friend since I was a child. She's a bit quiet though, and I haven't figured out how to evolve her."

Piers, who was walking side by side with his Zigzagoon, looked down. "I haven't figured out what I like yet. My dad uses Poison types. He's sworn that they're the best, since they only have two weaknesses." he began. "But I prefer to use Dark types. Although, poison isn't terrible."

Zigzagoon ran over to Jangmo-o, who froze in it's tracks, staring at the striped creature, it's tongue hanging out and wagging loosely. It let out a yelp, and then ran forward. By now, the trio had made it into the Wild Area.

"One thing is for sure though." Piers started. "One type alone is not enough to take on every leader. You'll have your strengths, sure, but you'll also have weaknesses. Then again, everyone has a different battle style, so it isn't my room to call the shots..."

Melony laughed. "Don't be silly, Piers. We're going to eventually take the spots of our parents... I hope. We have to have a type that we can lock down as our own!"

Piers shook his head. "You say that... but I think it's unlikely. At least for me. Hopefully... I can become champion."

Melony scoffed. "Not if I can first! Snom and I will show the world what Ice types can really do!"

Kai was admiring the wild area. Pokemon of all types cluttered the vast hills and valleys and rivers of this wide open land.

"Wow... It's huge!" he said.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Piers added.

Melony walked forward. "Well, you boys have fun with whatever you choose... I'm going to find some more ice cold cuties!"

Piers shrugged. "Fine with me. Just meet back here before dusk."

Kai nodded. "Alright. I think I'll go check out that strange pillar over there. I'll catch ya."

Piers lifted a hand, and then went on his way. Kai and Jangmo-o went to the strange pillar, which was quite a ways away.

Jangmo-o ran in front of Kai a few times, mostly to scare off weaker pokemon. Bunnelby, Vanillite, Wimpod, and Drillbur all ran off at the growls of the little dragon, which was proud of itself for being on pest control.

Kai and Jangmo-o reached the pillar, which gave off an ominous vibe. The castle-like structure had looked to be long abandoned. Nothing seemed to come from it at all.

Surrounding the pillar were ghost types, such as Gastly, Duskull, and Drifloon. A duskull would come up to the two every now and then, but a simple dragon tail from Jangmo-o kept them away as Kai examined the structure.

"What is this thing?" Kai asked himself. "Could there be a rare pokemon in it?"

Kai, being cautious, stepped inside. Nothing happened, but it began to get dark. He pulled out his rotom phone, and used the screen to illuminate the area. Jangmo-o followed, shuddering, and cowering up to Kai.

"What's the matter? Scared?" He joked, as he picked Jangmo-o up, holding it under his arm. Suddenly, he heard a faint noise. It sounded like a soft, phantom like screech.

"Dreeeeeeee..." The noise echoed.

"Who's there?" Kai asked, pointing his phone all around. "Show yourself!"

Jangmo-o continued to shutter, murmuring. Suddenly, a pair of glowing yellow eyes fluttered into view, two small black pupils glaring at them. Jangmo-o screeched.

"Shhh!" Kai said, holding his index finger to his mouth. "Come on. We won't hurt you. Let's see you."

The figure's eyes vanished for a few seconds. Then, a little green ghost-dragon illuminated the space before them, opening it's eyes once more. It let out another small screech.

"Wow... a Dreepy!"

Jangmo-o hopped out of Kai's arm, running a circle around him. The dreepy looked down at Jangmo-o, opening it's mouth with a smile.

"Hey little guy... are you lost?"

The Dreepy looked up at Kai, approaching him and looking straight into his eyes. Dreepy tilted it's head slightly to the left. It let out another screech, and then it began to examine Kai. It started to swirl around him in circles, similar to how Jangmo-o was. It began to happily chant, Jangmo-o pausing and watching. Kai started to laugh.

"Would you like to come with me and Jangmo-o on an adventure?"

Dreepy flew up, and then re-focused it's gaze on Kai. The little ghost dragon smiled widely, as it squealed in joy. Jangmo-o jumped up for joy as well, crying out happily.

"You must've been scared... all alone like this. Come on. Let's get you out of here!"

Kai made his way out, Jangmo-o following. A few seconds later, Dreepy followed, slowly. It looked very hungry.

"Do you have a parent? A mama or papa Dragapult?"

The dreepy looked sad. It must've gotten launched out by it's parent, and never found again.

"Don't worry little guy. We'll take care of you. Won't we, Jangmo-o?"

Jangmo-o happily cheered. Dreepy looked down, hovering next to his new friend, nuzzling Jangmo-o. In dismay, Jangmo-o scoffed, trying to shoo away Dreepy, but it was unsuccessful.

Kai rolled his eyes, reaching for a few berries in his sack. "Look at me... baby talking to a ghost dragon. I'm a sucker for little baby dragons..."

Kai handed Dreepy an oran berry, as it munched away. It looked much better already.

"Well then you two. The sun sets in a few hours. We've got a lot of training to do! Come on, let's hop to it!"

Jangmo-o and Dreepy cheered in harmony, as they followed Kai to a large patch of grass. The next few hours were filled with training. Dragon Tails, Infestation, Hex, Headbutts, and more. At the end of their training session, as the sky began to glow a bright red, the two pokemon had learned new moves and battle tactics, and Kai had gained some battle expertise.

Kai, Jangmo-o, and Dreepy proceeded to head back to the entrance of Motostoke, Piers and Melony waiting. They smiled and waved at their friend, as he did the same back.

"Took you a while. You look dirty with hard work and determination." Piers grinned. "Looks like you found yourself a new friend too, eh?"

Kai chuckled. "Indeed. We spent a lot of time training, and we ran into a new partner too! Meet Dreepy!"

Dreepy examined Piers, and began to circle him, chanting. Piers laughed. "What an energetic little fellow!"

Melony scratched her neck. "I found an ice type, but... it's not very cute. Hopefully it's powerful in battle." she said. "I know that Angelo has Grass type pokemon. Maybe that will work to my advantage."

Kai shrugged. "We won't know until we arrive at Turrfield. Speaking of, when will we depart for the land of green fields?"

Piers held his hand to his chin. "We'll get some rest tonight at the Budew drop inn. Our free room expires tomorrow morning. We'll get a flying taxi and head out from there."

Kai nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Melony also nodded. "Same here."

Piers scooped zigzagoon up, and nodded as well. "Good deal then. We should head over to the hotel and get rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for all of us."

The three friends made their way back to the inn, with time to spare.

In the hotel room, Kai had just taken a shower, Jangmo-o was curled up in a ball sleeping on the couch, and Dreepy was hovering above the table, looking for something to eat, presumably.

"Still hungry, dreepy?"

Dreepy turned to face it's new trainer, moaning.

Kai chuckled. "I can't blame you. I thought I was a hungry fella."

Opening up a Bach's food tin, he sat down on the couch, as Dreepy hovered over, resting on Kai's shoulder. Kai turned on the TV, tuning in to the League Channel. Rose was on, discussing the first day of the league challenge.

"Good evening Ladies and Gents! Today has been an interesting first day for our 20 league challengers! So far, nobody has attempted the challenge at Turrfield! Everyone has been training for the battle! Angelo sure is a strong starting trainer, so it makes sense that our challengers would be willing to go the extra mile to top of their teams!"

As he spoke, the league cards of the trainers showed up.

"A few challengers have formed rivalry alliances with each other! The most notable being the two gym leader offspring prodigies, Melony and Piers, partnering with the Wild Card Kai! Definitely an interesting group if you ask me!"

Kai smiled. It was good to see that he was recognized in a group of skilled trainers.

Rose continued to talk about other challengers, gave some tips, and then closed off for the night.

"Until next time, good luck challengers! See you all tomorrow!" Rose said, smiling and waving.

Kai turned off the TV, stretching. Dreepy had already fallen asleep, and Kai was beginning to feel drowsy. He leaned back on the couch, putting one of his hands around Jangmo-o, and began to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A new day dawned on the horizon of the Galar Region. Our heroes were preparing to board a flying taxi from the Corviknight taxi service in Motostoke. With all preparations made, Kai, Piers, and Melony boarded, heading for Turrfield to take on their first Leader in the gym challenge.

The Corviknight holding the taxi let out a loud screech, and then flew off to Turrfield. The gang got comfortable, Kai holding Jangmo-o in his lap, with dreepy now in a pokeball. Melony per usual held snom close to her chest, and Zigzagoon was scampering on the taxi floor.

"Golly... I've never been on a flying taxi before." Kai said.

"Great way to travel the region. Charming, isn't it?" Melony asked.

Piers looked out the window, eyeing the land. "It appears that we're already beginning to approach Turrfield. These taxis sure are reliable."

Kai was shocked. They had only been in the taxi for a minute, tops.

"Well then, who will take the first crack at Angelo when we land?" Melony asked.

Piers turned to face Melony. "Let's decide when we actually land. I want to enjoy the last few seconds of scenery."

Melony rolled her eyes. "Sheesh... it's just a little greener than the grass at motostoke..."

Kai chuckled, looking out the window as the Corviknight slowly leveled with the ground, landing with the taxi in it's talons. The cabbie opened the doors, and the three friends left, paying their tips.

"Appriciate it." Piers nodded.

"Anytime. Good luck at the Stadium!" The cabbie smiled, waving as the massive Corviknight took off.

Piers looked at his friends, now in a huddle. "Alright then. Who wants to take the first crack at it?"

Melony coughed. "Well... I did bring the topic up first..."

Piers' expression went numb. "Fine then, you can take your shot at it first. I'll go second. Kai, you okay with finishing last?"

Kai scratched his neck. "Yeah. I want to get the practice anyway. I've... never really had a pokemon battle with another trainer."

Melony and Piers' mouths both dropped. "What?" Melony asked. "Not a single one?"

Kai chuckled, embarassed. "Well... I've battled my fair share of wild pokemon... it can't be too different, right?"

Piers shook his head. "It's a little different. There are rules, regulations, battle tactics. The pokemon in the wild move at their free will. Your opponent will make your pokemon try to purposefully damage your team." Piers kneeled down, picking up zigzagoon. "Ziggy here for example, went nuts when I first caught him. After we trained, we were able to master our own battle tactics and plans. I would probably say your best bet at this point would be to watch how we battle on the telly."

Kai frowned. "You sure? I mean... Jangmo-o and I sure have been with each other for a while."

Jangmo-o opened it's mouth in a smile.

"I wouldn't just count on friendship to be your advantage. Jangmo-o is a heavy hitter. Just watch our battle styles, and work off of that."

Melony nodded. "You can learn a lot from battle styles from other trainers. You'd think my style comes from my mom, but I actually try to mimic the fighting style of my dad. He was an Ice type user after all..."

Piers scoffed. "Come on now... no time to talk about our family."

Melony turned away in disgust. "Anyway... I should get going. We're the first ones here. That will change."

Melony entered the stadium, Piers and Kai stood behind.

"Kai, If you don't mind, I'd like to battle you."

Kai's eyes widened. "Here? Now? Why?"

Piers let go of Zigzagoon. "You're a good guy. A smart one too at that. But without any prior battle experience, you won't even be able to beat those gym trainers. I won't knock you into next sunday, but don't hold back. Just do your best."

Piers backed up behind Zigzagoon, who let out a cry.

Kai backed up behind Jangmo-o, who looked at his trainer, getting into battle position.

"Now then, Let's start! Do you know about type advantages?"

Kai shook his head. "Sort of... doesn't it have to do with strength and weakness?"

"Precisely. Now, let's see if you can counter this. Zigzagoon, Dig!" Piers shouted

Zigzagoon began digging in the ground. Jangmo-o looked around to see where it could've gone.

"Come up now!"

In a few seconds, Zigzagoon launched into Jangmo-o, knocking it back. The little dragon toppled over, getting back up on all fours. It growled.

"Hmm... Alright then, Come on Jangmo-o, let's hit with Dragon Tail!"

Jangmo-o raised it's now glowing tail up, about to thwack into Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon, Dig to dodge it!"

Zigzagoon burrowed once again, as Jangmo-o smacked the air. The tiny racoon came up, snarling at Jangmo-o.

"You've got to be quicker, lad!" Piers shouted, smirking. "Dig again, Zigzagoon!"

Zigzagoon burrowed down. Jangmo-o was feeling woozy.

_This time, we'll hit where it hurts... _Kai thought to himself.

As Zigzagoon began to resurface, Kai laid his trap card.

"Jangmo-o, Low kick!"

Jangmo-o jumped up, rearing it's legs as Zigzagoon fully surfaced, smashing it's feet into it's opponent, and knocking him down. Zigzagoon was done.

Piers stood, flabbergasted. "Wh-what? A Critical hit, AND quad weakness attack?"

Kai picked up Jangmo-o, looking at Kai with a sick expression. "Well done buddy. Let's get you rested.

Piers picked up his now fainted Zigzagoon. "My word. Good job lad... somehow, you figured out type effectiveness AND critical hits in one blow. You're definitely ready for the challenge!"

Kai chuckled. "Uhh.. Yeah. We could say that. Haha."

The two took their pokemon to the PMC, getting them healed up by the nurse. At the same time, they watched on TV as the local Television Station brodcasted the next match. It was Melony, approaching the pitch. She had a confident look on her face, as Angelo stepped out from the other side of the stadium, the crowd cheering him on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our first Gym Challenge match of the day, and the Competition! It's Challenger #361, Melony of Circhester, taking on Angelo, leader of Turrfield!" The announcer shouted.

Piers' eyes widened. "Wuh-oh, we've gotta get to the stadium, stat!"

Kai looked at the screen, watching as Melony and Angelo approached. "Shoot!" he exclaimed, grabbing a surprised Jangmo-o, heading for the Stadium, posthaste, with Piers. They luckily found seats at the front reserved for Gym Challengers only.

Down on the Pitch, Melony and Angelo were now face to face.

"Welcome to Turrfield! I'm Angelo, I'm sure you know. I own tons of farmland and I'm training my boys, Milo and Iggi, to become farmers like me! One day, when I step down, one of them will take my place." He began, crossing his arms. "My boys inspired me to make my team based on the power of two; two pokemon, similar to one another, but different in many ways. Anyway... That's enough about me. Let's get to battling! Give it your best shot, challenger!"

Melony, confident, nodded, with a powerful grin on her face, as the two walked to their parts of the battlefield. The crowd cheered as they walked.

"And so, our challenge begins! Angelo and Melony have now started their fight! Who will rise victorious?"

Angelo smirked, tipping his hat, as he sent out his first pokemon, Flapple. The apple dragon flapped ferociously, as Melony sent out her new pokemon."

"Flapple, let's show em' how it's done!"

"Darumaka, Let's clean this match up!"

Darumaka, the white puffball, danced around on the floor. It was very clearly a new pokemon to the battlefield, but it was ready to fight.

"Melony sends out Darumaka, an Ice type! She came prepared to this battle!" The announcer shouted.

"Flapple, use wing attack!"

Flapple began to flap it's wings extremely fast, whipping up winds, and sending them at Darumaka.

"Darumaka, Icy wind!"

Darumaka countered the wing attack by blowing a cold wind over flapple, freezing it's wings.

"Oh my! Flapple has been frozen! This isn't good for Angelo!"

Angelo's grin grew. "Flapple, Sunny day!"

Flapple shouted, as the sun suddenly got stronger, melting it's ice. Darumaka began to feel fatigued.

"Wow!" the announcer shouted. "An interesting counter! Not only did Flapple save itself from freezing, but darumaka has now been hindered in performance!"

Melony's mouth formed into a disgruntled squiggle. "Icy wind again Darumaka!"

Darumaka toughed out the heat, blowing it's cold wind into Flapple. The heat weakened the attack, and Flapple was barely affected.

"Come on, Darumaka!" Melony shouted desperately.

Angelo chuckled. "Don't boil over! The battle has just started!" He said, as he pointed forward. "Flapple, Apple Acid!"

Flapple began to excrete a bitter acid from it's body, turning it into a beam. It shot Darumaka, and made it tumble over. The small snowpuff was struggling, but it persisted.

Melony thought long and hard before she made her next move. Then, an idea flew into her head.

"That's right! With hustle, physical attacks will do more!" She said, smirking. "Alright Darumaka, Avalanche!"

Darumaka mustered up all it's strength, and released a large crashing wave of Ice onto Applin, as the crowd roared.

"Flapple is seriously hurt! Can it recover?"

After some struggling, Flapple's eyes swirled. The crowd screamed and cheered in excitement.

Angelo chuckled, reaching for his second pokeball.

"Alright then... get ready. Appletun, let's mop the floor!"

The second Apple Dragon landed, groaning. The crowd roared once more, but began to chant for Melony. She looked around, smiling.

"Let's finish it!" She whispered to herself.

Angelo looked at his arm, revealing his Dynamax band. He was going to Dynamax!

"It looks like Angelo is preparing to Dynamax his Appletun! This could be bad news for Gym Challenger Melony!" The announcer shouted.

Melony prepared for another Avalanche, as Angelo called Appletun back to it's ball. The ball suddenly grew bigger, as Angelo gave it a nice toss in the air, before throwing it behind him. Suddenly, the clouds turned scarlet, and Appletun grew... and grew... and grew. Appletun was now maxed.

"Here it is, Ladies and Gentlemen! The climax of the battle! What will our challenger do?"

Melony looked at the size of Appletun, gulping. A small avalanche couldn't hurt that thing.

"D-Darumaka... Avalanche!"

Darumaka tried with all it's might to make it's biggest effort, but it just barely scratched the surface. Appletun was not affected.

"Appletun..." Angelo began. "Let's give em' a Max Overgrowth!"

Appletun opened it's mouth, shooting a beam of energy at Darumaka, engulfing it in green plants and mushrooms. Darumaka struggled, and unfortunately fell to the attack, as a grassy surge released from the beam.

"Darumaka... come back!" Melony shouted.

Melony was in a tight squeeze. Snom was not strong enough to take out Appletun.

"Melony, Melony, Max your Snom!" The crowd chanted, as Melony placed her partner on the ground.

Melony looked out at the crowd, thinking.

"Wait... that's a great idea! Snom has two strong moves against Appletun! Ice, and Bug! I can still win this!" She confidently shouted, as she called snom back.

"Alright Snom, let's do it!" She said, grabbing snom's now maxed ball and nuzzling it. "Let's... DYNAMAX!"

She threw the ball behind her, and Snom grew a hundred times it's size. It let out a loud, disorted cry.

"Snom... Max Hailstorm!"

And snom did just that, covering Appletun in big blocks of ice, as Appletun screeched in fear. A wind chill erupted and Appletun's projection began to explode. Appletun had fallen.

The crowd screamed, chanting Melony's name, as she smiled, fistbumping the air. Angelo let out a hardy chuckle, scratching his neck.

"Congratulations! You just claimed your first badge!"

Angelo shook Melony's hand, handing her the Leaf Badge.

"Way to go Melony!" Kai shouted from the crowd.

"WOOOO!" Piers screamed.

Jangmo-o, Zigzagoon, and Dreepy cried out in excitement.

Kai and Piers awaited their friend in the stadium lobby, as she showed off her new badge. "I did it you guys! I managed to get the Leaf Badge!"

"Awesome job!" Kai happily exclaimed.

"Well then, I guess I'm next. I'll get changed and go." Piers said, heading for the locker room.

"Come on, Kai. Let's grab a berry or two to eat from one of the concession stands. I'm parched, and so are my pokemon!" Melony smiled.

"Right on!"

They grabbed a berry basket, and went for their seats. Jangmo-o, Dreepy, Snom, and Darumaka following closely behind.

"So that's your new pokemon?" Kai asked.

Melony nodded. "She's not... 'cute' if you will, but she's a heavy hitter for sure! Had I dynamaxed when Angelo sent out his Appletun, she could've taken them out all on her own."

Darumaka hopped onto Melony's lap, as Snom followed. Darumaka snatched a berry, and retreated to a seat.

"Heyyy!" Melony shouted, before she and Kai burst into laughter.

"Piers and I battled while you were preparing. I think I'm ready for the battle. Seeing as that Angelo has two dragon types, I should be mindful of my attacks."

Melony took a bite out of an oran berry. "You'll be fine! Trust me. Angelo seems intimidating, especially for first timers like you or me, but he's not a hard leader. My mom beats him every time there's a league match."

Kai shrugged. "You say that... but watch me lose on the first go."

After a few minutes, Piers had finally made his way onto the Pitch, completing the Gym Trial.

"Oooh, there's Piers! Let's cheer him on!" Melony exclaimed. "GO PIEERRSS! YOU CAN DO IT!" Melony shouted.

Kai sighed. "Come on Piers!"

Angelo began his introduction again, as the battle started. Using tactics, Flapple went down to a few pin missles from Zigzagoon, and Appletun was Dynamaxed, as Zigzagoon rose up. A Max Flutterby took down the Apple Dragon, and Piers was gifted his leaf badge.

"Wow, he didn't even break a sweat! How did he do it?" Kai asked.

Melony giggled. "His Zigzagoon has a unique moveset that allows it to counter multiple types. The apple dragons are weak to bug, and that was Piers' plan to strike them down!"

Kai nodded his head. "Interesting..."

Back in the lobby, the trio united.

"Well then, Melony is done, I'm done, all that's left is you Kai. Show em' what you've got." Piers began.

Melony smiled. "You can do it! We'll be cheering you on!"

Kai sighed heavily. "Alrighty... Here goes nothing."

Kai changed into his outfit, heading for the Challenge room. The doors sealed shut behind him, as he got one last glimpse of Melony waving, and Piers nodding his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Turrfield Gym, Challenger #210! I'm the umpire, I'll make sure your challenge is simple, and that you don't break any rules along the way. Any Questions?"

Kai nodded at the ridiculously dressed umpire, his blonde mustache twitching as he talked. "What do I have to do?" he asked the umpire.

The ump pointed at the field. "As you can see, you must round up these wooloo into pens. All 20 must fill the square in order for the machine to register it. As you get further, Yampers will try and herd them away from you, so be mindful of their location."

Kai nodded. He proceeded forward. "Thank you!" he exclaimed.

"Good luck. If you need anything, you can come back here." The umpire replied.

Kai looked at the wooloo, all scattered about in the small farm-like arena. "What a mess..." He whispered to himself, as he ran over to a small cluster of them. They began to roll in the direction that Kai ran.

Since he wasn't able to use Jangmo-o or Dreepy as that was considered cheating, he just herded the Wooloo one by one, eventually clustering them all together. Without haste, he rushed the rolling white balls of fluff into the pen, as the machine counted all 20, unlocking the gate. The next challenge was a bit trickier, as there was a yamper in the way. As Kai rolled the sheep, the Yamper split them apart, moving each sheep into a different direction with it's bark.

"Come on! Stop!" Kai shouted, as he tried to wrangle the wooloo back together again.

The little Yamper kept proving to be a nuisance. Despite all his efforts, Kai couldn't get Yamper to stop.

"Fine then. Have it your way. BRUTE FORCE!"

Kai quickly ran past Yamper, hearding his sheep, and then rushing forward, as yamper followed. Proud of himself, he watched as the machine counted 19 Wooloo.

...19?

"What?" Kai asked himself, looking at a singular wooloo standing further away at the beginning of the gate. "Damn it!" He shouted, as he ran back, Yamper catching up. In an effort of desparation, Kai quickly pushed the wooloo, and it began rolling faster. The Yamper couldn't catch up. As the last wooloo rolled in, the pen opened, and the wooloo were herded back into their gates. Kai wiped sweat off his forehead, as the Yamper came up, barking in praise.

Kai chuckled, as he scratched the little dog's fluffy head. "Congratulations, Challenger Kai! You've completed the Turrfield Gym Challenge! Now proceed onward!"

Kai looked at the wooloo munching grass in their pens. He smiled, and walked up the stairs, entering the Stadium field's entrance. The sound of people cheering soon filled the air, and Angelo was waiting on the field for him.

Kai walked down the hall, entering the field, looking at every fan screaming and chanting as he walked. His stomach filled with butterfrees as he approached Angelo, arms crossed with a bright smile.

"WOOOOOOO!" Shouted Melony. "Go Kai!"

"COME ON LAD!" Piers shouted. "MAKE US PROUD!"

Kai looked at his friends sitting in the first row, unable to make out what they were saying, but assuming they were cheering for him. Kai finally approached Angelo in the Center, as the mighty farmer chuckled.

"Well! You sure did impress us on the big screen with that quick thinking to avoid Yamper! Well done!" He smiled.

Kai raised an eyebrow. He wasn't aware that his trial was being broadcasted. "Thank you." He replied.

Angelo placed one of his hands on his hip. "So! I'm Angelo. I'm the leader here at Turrfield. Judging by your looks... you must be a new trainer! It's always great to be the first leader that challengers face... they're full of determination, and the fire in their eyes is enough to start a brushfire... but I have to warn you, no matter how powerful your brushfire is, my grass types can take it!" Angelo crossed his arms once again. "So come on then, let's battle and see what you can do, Challenger #210!"

Kai nodded, confidently, as his blood started boiling from anticipation. As they lined up, the crowd got rowdy.

The announcer entered the PA, as Angelo held up his pokeball. "The battle between challenger #210, Kai, and Angelo, has officially commenced!"

Angelo tossed his ball up. "Go, FLAPPLE!"

Flapple appeared, flapping ferociously.

"Come on out, Dreepy!"

Confident in his choice, Kai threw Dreepy's ball out, as the phantom dragon screeched.

"Let the battle begin!" The announcer shouted.

Kai thought to himself quickly about strategies he could use. His dreepy was limited on moves.

_Hmmm... Infestation is weak, but it's my best move. Maybe it could do some damage._

"Flapple, use Dragonbreath!" Shouted Angelo.

Flapple's mouth opened wide as it shot a firey beam out. Kai was completely distracted.

"Huh? What? Oh no! Dreepy... T-Thunder wave!"

Dreepy dodged the firey beam, shooting a wave of static at Flapple, who began to twitch involuntarily as it's flapped slowly.

"An interesting counter by Kai! What's going to happen next?"

Kai shook his head, looking at Dreepy.

_No no no... this isn't going to work... I have to use Jangmo-o! _Kai thought to himself.

"Dreepy, come back! Let's do it Jangmo-o!"

Dreepy returned to it's ball, as Jangmo-o came out, squealing. The crowd cheered.

"Flapple is too paralyzed to move! What will become of Angelo?" The announcer shouted.

Kai thought long and hard. "Jangmo-o... Dragon Tail!"

Jangmo-o ran up to Flapple at high Speed, launching itself in the air and striking the apple dragon back... into it's pokeball.

"What?" Kai asked himself. "Oh no... I forgot that Dragon Tail sends the opponent back!"

Jangmo-o was confused, looking around for it's opponent, as in place, Appletun fell to the floor. The crowd roared.

"Interesting! Kai sent flapple back, and now, appletun takes the stage!"

Angelo raised an eyebrow. "Well... That was unexpected. But now, Feel the power of a Dynamaxed Heavy hitter! Come on Appletun!"

Angelo returned Appletun to it's ball, as the ball increased in size. Tossing it back, as Appletun grew larger and larger, Kai store in shock. He had made a grave mistake.

_Crap..._ He thought to himself _One Max Wyrmwind and Jangmo-o is as good as toast!_

Angelo chuckled. "Now then! Let's show you the power of... Max Overgrowth!"

Appletun shot out a green beam, causing vegetation to fill the arena. Jangmo-o was hurt, but not severely. Kai was confused.

_Max Overgrowth? Shouldn't he have used Wyrmwind?_

"Grassy Terrain has filled the arena!" The announcer shouted.

Before making his next move, Kai thought about possibly maxing Jangmo-o, but then, had a better idea.

_If I dynamax dreepy, I can use Max Flutterby... and that'll help me out by hindering their defense!_

Kai returned Jangmo-o to it's ball.

"It looks like Kai might Dynamax!" The announcer shouted.

Instead, Kai reached for Dreepy's ball, Dynamaxing it with his band.

"Wait a minute ladies and gentlemen! It looks like Dreepy it going to get the max treatment!"

Never dynamaxing a pokemon before in his life, Kai hesitantly held the ball in his hand, closing his eyes. His band began to glow bright red, as his body tingled. The ball grew large, so large that Kai almost lost balance. He gripped the ball with both hands, and ferociously chucked it behind him, as it exploded with a large Dreepy behind him. Dreepy Screeched, now being loud and distorted.

_I sure hope this works..._ Kai thought to himself.

"Dreepy!" Kai shouted. "Max Flutterby!"

Dreepy opened it's mouth, and a wave of sound, followed by lights in the shape of bugs, shot out at Appletun, who took a massive amount of damage.

"Appletun, Max Wyrmwind!" Shouted Angelo.

Kai's eyes turned into grapefruits, and his pupils into seeds. "WHAT?" He screamed silently to himself, as the dragon vortex engulfed the projection of Dreepy. Dreepy took a hard beating, and it was clear that it was about to topple over.

_Why did he save Wyrmwind for after my Dynamax!? Better yet, why did it hit so hard? _

Kai very clearly did not grasp the entire concept of Dynamax. He just hoped for the best, closing his eyes before making his next command.

"Dreepy, With all your might, hit another max Flutterby!" he shouted.

Dazed and out of it, Dreepy mustered up all it's strength and shot another flutterby at Appletun. The Apple Dragon's projection exploded, and it fell to the floor.

Kai fistbumped the air, but celebrated too soon, because he forgot about the crippled airplane that was Flapple.

"Appletun is down, and Flapple is out next! Will it be enough to take out Dreepy?"

Dreepy was dizzy, and Kai could tell the flutterby took a lot out of it. But regardless, he had to hit with even more strength.

"Dreepy..." He asked. "Please use your final bit of strength, and power forward! Let's finish it with a final flutterby!"

Dreepy hacked and coughed, as it shot one more Max Flutterby. It wasn't enough to take out flapple.

"Flapple, use dragon breath!"

The paralyzed, but still nearly healthy Flapple, shot it's breath at Dreepy. Finally, after toughing out the damage, Dreepy was unable to continue. It let out one more sick cry, and fell to the floor in a flurry of explosions.

"Dreepy!" Kai shouted, as his partner, it's eyes swirled up, fell to the ground, emotionless.

Kai returned it to it's pokeball, now in a bind. He looked at the floor in dismay, back against Angelo.

_What am I going to do? My strategy didn't work... now I'm going to lose to the first gym leader! Jangmo-o can't hit hard... neither can dreepy. Ooooohhhh... Why didn't I catch an Ice type?!_

Piers and Melony watched in agony as Kai looked as if he was about to throw in the towel. They had to motivate him to keep going.

"Come on Kai, don't give up! Believe in yourself and Jangmo-o!" Piers shouted.

"You can do it! Don't give in! You're stronger than this!" Melony added.

Kai looked up, pulling his baseball cap with the Galar League Symbol down, and turning to face Angelo.

"It's not over till it's over!" Kai said to himself.

Kai looked at his ball containing Jangmo-o, as the crowd roared.

"We can do this buddy! Come on Jangmo-o!"

Jangmo-o Jumped out, Looking at flapple with disdain.

Angelo smiled. "It's good to see that you won't give up! The hardest part is behind you, but I won't make it any easier for you!" He shouted. "Flapple, Dragon Breath!"

Kai pointed at Flapple. "Jangmo-o, Dragon Tail!"

Outspeeding the Flapple before it could even open it's Mouth, Jangmo-o Leaped up, it's little tail glowing, as it screamed a cry of glory, knocking into the apple Dragon with full force.

Flapple landed on the ground, rocking back and forth, until it's wings collapsed and it finally submitted, it's eyes swirling.

"Kai has beaten Challenger Angelo!" The announcer shouted.

_I... I did it... I actually won a gym badge! _Kai happily thought to himself

The crowd cheered, as Jangmo-o looked around, Lobbing up the praise and smiling.

Kai looked, shooting his fist in the air, smiling from ear to ear.

Melony and Piers cheered and screamed in harmony, as Snom, Zigzagoon, and Darumaka all cried out in joy.

Angelo laughed hardily. "Well done! You really put on one of the best fights of my career! I mean it!" He said, grinning. "Come and accept your leaf badge!"

Kai walked forward, shaking hands with Angelo, and received his first piece to his gym token. He looked out at the crowd, waving, before scooping Jangmo-o up and walking off the turf. When he exited, Melony and Piers greeted him, applauding happily.

"You did it! You actually did it!" Melony smiled. "I knew you'd be able to!"

Piers patted his friend on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you lad. You sure have put a smile on both of our faces. You're on track to becoming a Master trainer."

Kai, still grinning proudly, thanked his friends. "I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thanks a ton for all your help. But we've still got seven more badges to go... Let's celebrate when we get them all."

Jangmo-o walked up, nudging Dreepy's pokeball. Kai looked down. "Oh yeah... I hope Dreepy is alright. We have to get to the PMC, Quickly!"

Piers nodded. "Roger that. Let's head over."


	6. Chapter 6

After checking on Dreepy at the PMC, and finding that he just needed rest, the gang decided to continue onward. Luckily for them, Hulbury, the next town over, was not far to travel to at all.

"So next to visit is Zane, the leader of Hulbury?" Kai asked.

Piers nodded. "Indeed. But before we head over there, we should take a visit to the Pokemon Daycare. I have a friend there who might give us some useful items."

Melony gasped. "Oooo.. a daycare! There's probably a lot of cute baby pokemon there..." She said, smiling lightly.

As the three left Turrfield, heading into the fifth route, the daycare began to fade into view. It was a small countryside building with pokemon eggs adorning the top of it. Outside of the building was a young woman, who noticed them and waved. "Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Daycare!" The woman smiled. "Can I help you with anything?"

Piers scratched his chin. "You know if Monica is in right now?" He asked.

The woman nodded. "Monica should be in the lobby! If she's not, come talk to me and I'll go get her."

Piers saluted the woman, and waved at his friends to follow him. "C'mon, let's head inside." He said, opening the door. Inside were tons of baby pokemon and trainers interacting with one another. Of the trainers was a woman with scarlet hair, who was quite thin. She turned, and looked at Piers, smiling and getting up from her knees. "Piers! What a surprise!" She said. "I just watched your match on the Telly! You and your friends did amazing!"

Piers smiled warmly. "My thanks, Monica. We came to drop in before leaving to Hulbury for our next challenge. Have you got any spare experience candies?" He asked.

Monica, hands in front of her, smiled and nodded. "Of course! I'll go grab you a bag of each for you and your gang." She began, heading behind the counter. "What're your names? I never heard them on the TV." She asked. "Sorry, I don't want to rudely address you as 'Piers and the gang'," She giggled.

Melony softly laughed. "I'm Melony. Daughter of Juliette." She replied.

"I'm Kai. I'm from Motostoke University." Kai added.

"Ah, you're the wild card kid, yeah?" Monica asked, carrying a huge bag filled with candy of all sizes.

"Yeah." Kai chuckled. "By dumb luck."

Monica graciously handed each of the three a bag of candy. "Nonsense! You seem to be a well rounded trainer."

Kai shrugged. "Thank you. I could use some more work. I'm fairly new to pokemon battling."

Piers grabbed the candy, looking to his left, noticing a few baby pokemon that he recognized from Spikemuth. Toxel, Croagunk, Mime Jr., Stunky...

"Oi, Monica." Piers asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Monica responded.

"What're those baby pokemon there? They don't look like they belong to anyone."

Monica approached the pen, kneeling down as the Stunky walked over to her, interested. "These are pokemon that trainers didn't want to keep the egg for. We raise them, in hopes that a trainer will take them." She replied. "Interested in any?"

Piers raised an eyebrow, a concerned look across his face.

"C'mon Piers! You should adopt one!" Melony chimed in. "You're the only one who still has one pokemon!"

Kai nodded. "I agree. You should definitely consider it."

Piers crossed his arms. "Hmmm... How about that Toxel there?" he asked.

Monica turned to face toxel, picking it up. It seemed rather calm in her arms. "Toxel here is a little sweetie. Is this the one you'd like?"

Piers thought for a bit. "Yeah. I think it'll be a good addition to my team." He responded, extending his arms.

"Well, he's all yours!" Monica replied, handing piers the baby pokemon. Toxel looked a bit concerned to leave Monica's arms, and looked up at Piers, before it started bawling. Piers' facial expression went from relaxed to terrorized. He watched the baby Toxel whine loudly.

"Wh-Huh? What? What did I do?" Piers exclaimed, as Toxel tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

Monica laughed, placing her hand over her mouth. "Don't worry! Toxel is just shy around guests. Comfort him! He'll warm up to you!"

Piers was hesitant, but began to cradle Toxel back and forth. "Th-There there little guy..." He assured it, as it slowly stopped whining. Soon, it began to slowly nuzzle up to him, resting softly in his arms. Kai and Melony giggled as the Piers' face lit up from the little toxel's quiet demeanor.

Piers scoffed at his friends. "Oh, what? Just one baby pokemon makes me a softie? Come on guys... Sheesh."

The three all exchanged laughter, as they packed away their newly acquired candy. "Right then. Thank you Monica for everything. We'll see you down the road, I'm sure!"

Monica smiled. "Anytime Piers. Thanks for dropping in! Good luck on your challenge, you three!"

They all waved goodbye, exiting the daycare en route to Hulbury.

"Now then." Piers began. "I may as well put these candies to good use on you, Toxel."

Piers was leading the pack, taking out candies and feeding them to his pokemon. Kai and Melony walked side by side in his shadow.

"So Kai." Melony began. "You're not from here, yeah? What region do you come from?"

Kai scratched his neck. "Apachia. It's a region far away from here. I'm unsure if you're aware of it or not." He started. "It's right underneath the Unova Region. Well, for the most part at least."

Melony nodded. "I know of Unova. Apachia though doesn't ring a bell." She replied. "Maybe one day I'll visit it!"

Kai turned away. "There isn't anything special out there..." He replied.

Melony let out a short chuckle. "I've never even heard of the place! Surely there's something nice out there!"

Kai tilted his head. "Well... it is very scenic. But that's really it."

"That sounds nice. I love scenic areas!" Melony replied. "My home of Circhester is one of the most scenic places in the Galar Region. Well, with the Bay after all."

Piers entered the conversation. "It's bloody cold there, mind you."

Melony scoffed. "Cold doesn't mean it's bad!"

Kai rebutted the statement. "I do quite like the cold. Apachia is very mountainous, and we would have very heavy winters filled with snow and cold wind. It's truly rather enjoyable."

"See!" Melony exclaimed.

"Oh buzz off with your cold." Piers replied. "We're about to enter Hulbury, look alive."

The trio entered a tunnel, exiting to the portside town of Hulbury. It was a lively place, people walking in every which way, a farmers market in a small ravine, and of course, the Purple and Yellow Stadium, being the crown jewel of the place.

"Golly, it sure does look much smaller on TV..." Kai stated, enamored, looking in every direction.

Melony clutched snom. "It looks like you could easily get lost here." she added.

Piers looked down at Zigzagoon, who was running around. "Get back here, I can't afford to lose you in a crowd."

Zigzagoon, it's tongue hanging out wildly, turned around and looked at Piers, before running back over, dancing wildly. Jangmo-o, who was mostly following behind Kai the whole time, ran over to Zigzagoon, squealing. Zigzagoon looked confused.

"Come on Jangmo-o, leave him alone." Kai retorted. "Behave."

The three began to walk toward the Pokemon Center, but Melony continued to walk forward, looking out at the open sea, and sniffing the air.

"Aaah... Saltwater." She said, smiling. Snom fluttered.

"What? Haven't you ever seen an ocean before?" Piers sarcastically asked.

Melony turned to face her friends. "The bay is freshwater, smartass!" She scoffed.

Piers shook his head. "Ah well. I'm pretty hungry. How about we grab a bite to eat at Bach's Seafood, eh?"

Kai nodded. "I'm game."

Melony also abided, as they entered the restaurant. It was surprisingly empty. A few Indeedee were wandering the floor, cleaning tables and assisting guests. The trio sat down at an available table, waiting to be served.

Suddenly, after a small amount of waiting around, a figure entered the door, wearing black shades, what looked to be swimming trunks, and a baseball cap. At first, Kai wasn't able to make out the figure, but then, from the signature facial hair, he was able to draw the connections and realize that it was none other than Chairman Rose.

"Mr. Rose!" Kai exclaimed.

"What? Stop! That's not chairman rose!" Piers whispered.

The figure turned, facing the group, smiling brightly. "Well well! If it isn't my endorsee, Kai, Challenger #210 and his friends!" He grinned. "I see you all are also lovers of seafood yourself, huh?"

Kai chuckled. "We're just here to grab a bite. We were about to challenge Zane."

Rose nodded. "Good on you. Nothing stopping you from moving up the totem pole, huh?" He asked. "You know, you three are the first to arrive at Hulbury. You're ahead of the game."

The three all grinned widely. "Really?" Melony asked.

Rose, still smiling, once again nodded his head. "You're all doing fantastic. Fans have been warming up to you all. There's a whole fanbase surrounding you three. The Dynamic Trio they're calling you."

Piers chuckled. "Never thought I'd become popular enough to have my own fanbase, this early in the game."

"It is pretty shocking. The Challenge just started, after all." Rose added, before stretching briefly. "Well, good talk my friends, but I've got a date with some Smoke poke tail. Good luck on the rest of your challenge!"

Rose waved goodbye. "Bye Mr. Rose!" Kai shouted, as he disappeared behind a private wall.

"Our own fan club, huh?" Melony added.

"I know, shocking, right?" Kai asked.

"Let's not get too full of ourselves now. Anything can happen and we could crumble at this next gym. Who knows?" Piers replied. "Besides, the most important thing to worry about now is getting a nice plate of malamari on the table."

Kai snorted. "I don't know if I should be impressed or dissapointed in that pun."

"No, I'm serious." Piers replied. "Or would you rather have some Krabby Legs?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Uhh... Krabby legs for me, I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Cheesikaze here.**

**Before I start of this chapter, I'd just like to take a second to ask all my readers/viewers/etc. to help boost this book up, whether by a review to let me know how the writing is going, or by a share to a community, etc.**

**I'm not a big writer, I do it as a side passion because I enjoy escaping to a fantasy and creating characters to fill in gaps that have always intrigued me, just basically to write my own world out of my favorite franchise. I pop on here when I get the niche to write, but usually I figure it's a waste of time if nobody's reading it.**

**Though, the algorithm says that over 300 views have accumulated on the book, only about 75 People have actually read it. That's amazing on it's own, but often I'm left in dead silence. I'll go back and read my story and realize I've made a mistake somewhere, but nobody points it out (which I'm not complaining about, lol) or has any response about the chapter. **

**So I ask kindly, if you could, just leave a review if you like what you see to let me know you're enjoying the story. It helps motivate me to write more, and by seeing that there's a following on the book, I'll pump chapters out faster and with more passion behind them. Thank you, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

After a refreshing "Seafood Buffet", our heroes did some training before facing Zane.

For Piers, Zigzagoon grew substantially. Since Toxel was still little and underleveled, Piers was going to keep him out of battle.

Melony had managed to level up her Darumaka to learn better moves, but unfortunately, snom still was unable to evolve.

Kai got Dreepy up higher, and gave it a balanced moveset. However, after Turrfield, he decided to keep it out of harm's way, and let Jangmo-o do most of the work.

The dynamic trio was ready to take on Hulbury's Gym. As they approached the stadium, passerby people pointed in awe as they walked.

"That's the triple threat trio! Piers, Kai, and Melony!"

"My cheers are for them!"

The three smiled and waved as a small crowd gathered around them, entering the stadium.

They huddled in front of the reception desk. "Alright." Piers began. "From what I've seen, Zane's specialty pokemon is a Toxtricity, which is quad weak to ground. He also uses a Togedemaru, which is also quad weak to ground, and Boltund."

Kai held his hand to his chin. "I'll take a crack at him."

Melony and Piers turned to face Kai. "You sure?" Piers hesitantly asked.

Kai nodded. "I want to give it a shot. Jangmo-o is full of energy... no pun intended... and ready to take on his next challenge. Besides, you guys seem like you're fully prepared. I have no ground type moves or pokemon. It should be interesting."

Piers looked at Melony, who looked at Piers. Piers than shrugged. "Alright then mate. We'll watch you from the Stands. Good luck!"

Kai nodded, as he went to the locker room, changed, and prepared to advance forward to the trial room. The umpire returned, smiling.

"Hello challenger #210! You came to Hulbury posthaste!"

Kai was still a bit creeped out by him. "Uhh.. how do you remember me?"

The umpire laughed. "Every league challenger has an assigned umpire! We move to the next stadium to greet you when you begin!"

Kai's expression grew worried. "Alrighty then... uh, what do I have to do here?"

The umpire looked out at the field. "As you can see, there are electric currents running through the walls. You have to find a switch that'll turn them off. It's hidden somewhere in this maze, just be mindful that touching the electricity is a no go. Good luck!"

Kai nodded, heading into the maze. "This is impossible. I hate mazes."

Our hero looked every way, trying not to sting himself on the electric walls of doom. To him, it was a bit "inhumane" to have an electric fence as a gym challenge... and he wasn't sure how the gym had been shut down.

Regardless, he powered through, and eventually, he found his switch. The electric walls deactivated, and he was able to locate the exit.

"Phew. I was close to becoming toast at this rate."

Kai quickly exited the maze, as the Umpire congratulated him.

"Well done, Challenger #210! Proceed onto the Pitch!"

Kai walked up the stairs, entering the Stadium's entrance. He ran out onto the field, as the crowd cheered. He waved casually, as Zane came out from the other side. The Gym's Field was a marble purple, with the ball in the center being illuminated with a yellow neon light.

Zane entered the field, waving to his fans. Zane was a bulky man with a Black Five O' Clock shadow. Wearing a fisherman's hat, adorned in his purple and yellow uniform, He appeared quite serious.

"Well now, I've been watching you carefully." Zane began. "You're a young prodigy among us. Your strategy is quite interesting. The way you were able to handle such a downfall from Angelo's Appletun, it was absolutely shocking. But enough about you. I'm Zane, the Leader here at Hulbury. I've been the leader for a while, I supply the city with a steady supply of Seafood and Fish, our main staple in case you can't tell. How do I do it, you ask? My electric pokemon zap those fish right out of the water." He said, pointing at Kai. "Come on now, Challenger #210! Show me that fire in your eyes, I'm ready for it!"

Kai nodded, and the two lined up in their spots. The crowd roared.

"The challenge between Zane and Kai has started!" The announcer shouted, as Zane held his Luxury ball out.

"Come on out Boltund!"

The powerful looking hound zoomed into view, barking.

"Go on, Jangmo-o! You can do it!"

Jangmo-o ferociously growled at it's opponent.

_Alright, let's get this party started! I'm ready this time around._

"Boltund, use Thunder Fang!"

Boltund Approached Jangmo-o, Clamping onto it and biting hard enough that sparks flew out of it's mouth. Jangmo-o was hurt, but now fueled with rage.

"Jangmo-o, BULLDOZE!"

Jangmo-o prepared to pounce, before launching itself into Boltund with full force, quaking the ground beneath him. The Boltund felt weak, and suddenly, cowered to the ground.

Piers and Melony cheered loudly for their friend.

Zane was in shock. "Wow... I didn't even set up a thunder wave! This little dragon has stumped me... I've gotta up my game!"

Zane took Boltund back, reaching for the ball containing Togedemaru.

"Alright Togedemaru, Come on out!"

Togedemaru Rolled onto the ground, prepared to fight.

_In order to keep my strategy fresh, I have to outsmart my opponent. Another Bulldoze might be predictable. _

"Jangmo-o, Brick Break!"

"Togedemaru, Dodge it with an Iron Defense!"

Togedemaru held up it's guard with iron barbs. Jangmo-o crashed into Togedemaru with full force, and in turn, hurt itself.

"Ha ha!" Zane chuckled. "Togedemaru's Iron barbs make opponents cower in pain when attacking it! Be careful!"

Kai grunted. _Hmmm... Maybe Bulldoze is my best strategy. I'll try Brick Break again._

"Jangmo-o, Hit another Brick Break!"

"Togedemaru, Iron Defense, and then hit back with Zing Zap!"

Jangmo-o was faced with another hard hit from Iron Defense's Iron barbs, and then a shock wave from Zing Zap. This took a toll on Jangmo-o as it rolled back in pain.

"Here Jangmo-o, Have a berry!"

Kai rolled the berry next to his partner, as he chewed on the skin. The juices helped to rejuvenate his friend, and he was back in fighting shape.

"Alright then, you leave me no choice. Jangmo-o, Bulldoze!"

Jangmo-o dug it's feet into the ground, charging at Togedemaru.

"Togedemaru, Iron Defense!"

This time, the Shield was unable to protect Togedemaru, and it fell back. Just like Boltund, it too, fainted.

"Come back Togedemaru!" Zane shouted, pulling his hat down in frustration.

Kai smirked. He knew that he had the battle in the bag.

"You know kid, you sure are something. You've outsmarted me in every aspect. But not here. My last pokemon is going to give you a run for your money!"

Zane pushed his hat up, reaching for his last ball.

"Let's do this Toxtricity!"

The ball exploded, and out came the rocking Toxtricity, as the fans began to chant.

"Alright kid, let's see how you handle this! Toxtricity, it's time to Dynamax!"

Toxtricity returned to it's ball, as Zane gripped it tightly, nodding his head in approval. He tossed the ball back, and watched Toxtricity grow huge.

"Two can play at that game." Kai replied, returning Jangmo-o. "Jangmo-o, Let's Dynamax!"

His band lit up, and Kai was able to get a stable grip on the ball. He tossed it back, as Jangmo-o grew larger and larger, now equally sized.

"Ohohoho... Well now, this is going to be an exciting. Who will rise to the top?" Zane asked. "Toxtricity, Max Lightning!"

Toxtricity strummed it's chest, shooting a beam of electric waves into Jangmo-o. The little dragon took damage, but not enough to hurt.

"Jangmo-o... MAX QUAKE!" Kai shouted, pointing at Toxtricity.

Jangmo-o dug underground, shaking the earth, before launching up at Toxtricity. It gave a few heavy heaves, losing it's balance, before it's projection exploded. Toxtricity fell to the ground, as the crowd roared.

Jangmo-o shrank down, running up to Kai and cheering excitedly, as Kai fistbumped the air. Melony and Piers also cheered loudly for their friend.

Zane shook his fists in rage, before crossing his arms. "You sure are something kid. I don't know how you did it, but you surpassed me with a dragon. Bravo."

Zane smiled, laughing, as he shook Kai's hand, handing him the Zap badge.

Kai exited the field, Jangmo-o trailing, as his friends met up with him.

"Way to go Kai! You just got your second badge!" Piers exclaimed.

"I didn't know you taught Jangmo-o Bulldoze! You got real lucky!" Melony added.

Kai grinned. "All that training got us some cash, I spent it on a TR for the hopes that Jangmo-o could learn it."

Jangmo-o leaped up and down. It was happy about soloing the Leader on it's own.

"Right then, it's my turn now! I'll see you boys in a few!" Melony said, heading for the locker room.

Kai and Piers waved, and then went for the Stands to watch.

"What's melony going to use to combat Zane? She doesn't have any ground types, or ground type moves." Kai asked.

Piers scratched his head. "I don't know mate. She didn't say. She might just use her melony ways of battling and brute force with ice."

As they entered the stands, Kai let dreepy out of it's ball. The very small ghost dragon was happy to see his friends, as it cheered at the sight of Kai. It made rest by lying on his shoulder, a popular spot for the little ghoul to rest itself.

After a few minutes, Melony entered the Pitch, waving at fans as they chanted. Zane was waiting, giving his normal speech, and starting the battle.

Boltund came out first, who would've been a threat to little Darumaka, since unbeknownst to the crowd, Boltund knew Fire Fang. Then came Melony's trump card; She had taught her Darumaka Dig, which was discovered when she ordered the little puffball to burrow underground.

"Welp, that's news to me." Piers began. "Looks like she taught Darumaka Dig."

Kai chuckled at the clever move. "Not bad."

Boltund and Togedemaru went down with no trouble. When toxtricity came out, it was Dynamaxed, as Darumaka also grew. The Max Quake wasn't enough to take out Toxtricity, since Darumaka wasn't as powerful. Unfortunately, Toxtricity was able to paralyze Darumaka with Max Lightning, making it slow down. Another Max Lightning would prove to be a turning point as Darumaka grew weak, but one more Max Quake did the job, wiping the floor with Toxtricity. And with that, Melony had earned her Zap Badge.

Kai and Piers cheered for her, as they went back downstairs and into the lobby, meeting with Melony. Darumaka was fully healed, and jumping for joy.

"Nicely done, lass!" Piers exclaimed.

"You also pulled a sneaky move by teaching Darumaka Dig. Good move on your part!" Kai added.

Melony smiled. "Couldn't have done it without Darumaka!" She said, kneeling down to her friend, scratching it's fur.

"Looks like I'm up last." Piers said. "I'm ready to get it on. Wish me luck." He added, heading to the locker room to change.

"Let's get moving to the stands!" Melony said to Kai.

"We didn't even wish Piers any luck..." Kai responded glumly.

"He doesn't need luck!" Melony replied jokingly.

"If you say so..."

The two went up to the stands, preparing to watch their partner fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai and Melony walked towards the stands. Jangmo-o trotted behind, Darumaka following close in second. Dreepy was asleep around Kai's Neck, and Snom per usual was against Melony's chest.

"I guess we all planned ahead with ground moves. You've got bulldoze and Piers and I have dig. Zane was no challenge whatsoever."

Kai sighed. "It'll only get harder from here. In fact, i'm a bit nervous about the third leader. Kabu is my favorite, he's a real ray of sunshine."

"With Bulldoze? You'll be able to blow him away." Melony replied.

"Ew, I don't want to do that." Kai jokingly responded.

Melony blushed. "You know what I meant!"

Kai chuckled, waking up Dreepy, who began to circle Kai as it smiled.

"So where do you want to sit?" Kai asked.

"Somewhere in the front, we've gotta be right there in front of all the action!" Melony replied.

Piers entered the field just as they sat in the first row. Melony waved, Kai cheered. Piers waved to his friends, as Zane entered the ring.

Zane gave his speech per usual, as he lined up to the ring. Zane sent out Boltund as Piers got Zigzagoon ready.

"Alright Zigzagoon, let's hit it with a dig!"

Zigzagoon snarled as it burrowed underground, following a confused Boltund and knocking it straight out. Boltund, being the glass cannon that it was, fell quickly.

The crowd roared as Zane withdrew Boltund and sent out Togedemaru.

"Alright kid, give it your best shot!" Zane snickered.

"Zigzagoon, dig!"

Zigzagoon dug, and Togedemaru prepared itself for impact.

"Iron Defense, Togedemaru!"

Togedemaru's Iron Barbs pricked Zigzagoon as it hurdled back in pain.

"Come on Zigzagoon, we can do this! Don't give up!"

But it wasn't looking good. Zigzagoon wobbled back and forth, unable to stand.

"Oh no!" The announcer shouted. "If Zigzagoon goes down, Piers loses the battle, and has to start over!"

Piers clenched his teeth. "Zigzagoon, Dig!"

Zigzagoon burrowed quickly, as Togedemaru prepared for another iron defense.

"Iron Defense!" Zane shouted, as Zigzagoon was once again snagged by Iron barbs.

"Come on!" Piers shouted.

Zigzagoon was sent flying back, lying on it's back. It's eyes were shut, it's tongue hanging out loosely.

"Come on Ziggy, get up! Come on!"

Suddenly, Zigzagoon began to glow. It was encased in a white beam. The crowd was in shock.

"It looks like Piers' Zigzagoon is evolving!"

"Ziggy? Are you okay?" Piers asked.

Then, a tiny racoon no more, Linoone whipped it's much longer tongue around, staring at Togedemaru with devilish eyes.

"Impressive." Zane retorted.

"Wow!" Kai shouted, in awe of his partner's new pokemon.

Piers smirked. "We're still in this! Linoone, Dig!"

Linoone was much faster, and it burrowed much quicker too.

"Togedemaru, Iron Defen-"

But before Zane could finish, Linoone has struck and hurt Togedemaru! It too fell quickly."

"WOOOOOO!" Kai shouted.

"Come on Piers! You can do it!" Melony chanted.

Piers crossed his arms, smiling. "Do your worst, Zane."

Zane, now boiling with rage, sent out Toxtricity. "Evolved or not, you're not going to last a second with Toxtricity!"

Zane prepared to Dynamax his Toxtricity, holding it's ball out and returning it, before watching it enlarge as he tossed it out. Toxtricity grew to gargantuan size.

Piers followed, and Dynamaxed Linoone. Now with Max quake, it was a force to be reckoned with.

"Let's finish this Linoone." Piers shouted. "Max Quake!"

Linoone Burrowed underground, Launching into Toxtricity, as it's projection exploded and it fell to the ground.

"And just like that ladies and gentlemen, Piers glides to victory after an amazing and short performance!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd roared as Piers pulled his fist in. Zane was salty as usual, but chuckled. "You did amazing. Way to go! You're definitely worthy of the Zap Badge."

The two shook hands and Piers exited the field, Linoone following behind. Piers' colleagues were waiting for him outside.

"Well well! New kid on the block, huh?" Kai said, kneeling down to Linoone, as it happily responded.

"Way to go Piers!" Melony added. "It's time to head to Motostoke! Call that taxi! Not a second to waste!"

Piers shook his head. "Nope. No taxi. We're going through the mine."

Melony frowned. "What? Why? It's long, musty and boring!"

"Because it's not even that long, and it's a shortcut to motostoke. Plus, there are pokemon in there that we may be able to catch and use on our team."

"I think it's a good idea." Kai responded. "I could use another team member."

Jangmo-o groaned as Kai looked down. "Aren't you supposed to be dignified? All those food tins have made you selfish, huh?"

Melony giggled. "Okay, fine fine. We'll go through the mine."

Piers nodded. "Right then, let's get all restored and fulfilled, grab a bite to eat and head out."

* * *

**Hiya.**

This chapter was a little shorter than most others, mainly because I didn't really have an idea for this part of the book.

Everything I want to write comes later, so I have to drag out these smaller chapters, and plus, for a while I put the book on hiatus seeing as nothing was happening. Seems to have a few reads every day though somehow, so I'm gonna keep writing here and there.

I'll try to write tomorrow, though I may skip through a lot of things. I don't want to drag this book on for too long considering it's only the first installment.

Cheers.


	9. Chapter 9

The Galar Mines were open to the public, but all the actual mining and harvesting of ore was done away from where visitors came through for safety reasons. The loud noises and constant drilling have caused pokemon to appear in the areas that are commonly seen by the outside world.

Our heroes entered the mine, their pokemon at their side, to make sure nothing came out to play.

Piers looked at the ground, and the walls, admiring the gemstones. Kai did the same thing.

"Sure is nice to see all these pretty stones gleam in the mine light." Piers began. "It really makes the place sparkle."

Melony looked at all the pokemon that surrounded them, a disgusted face running across her. "These pokemon are kind of... grimy."

Piers looked at her with disdain. "Now leave them alone! They're just as cute as your little ice worm."

Melony gasped. "Leave snom out of this!"

Snom fluttered.

Kai scratched his neck. "No, I have to agree. A lot of the pokemon here are a little bit dirty. It's probably all the dust from the ore mining."

Piers shook his head. "Rubbish!"

As he said that, a Scraggy ran up to him, tugging at his sock.

"See! Look! Cute pokemon. You can't tell me this little thing isn't cute."

Melony and Kai looked down at it. Melony groaned, Kai rolled his shoulders. "I guess." He said.

"Well, I think he's gonna be my partner! Come on little guy, let's go!"

The Scraggy backed away, hesitant, as Piers held up a pokeball. "Come on. You like me, don't you?" Piers asked it.

Scraggy ran off into a pool of water, squealing. It was washed off from debris, as Piers ran over to it.

"Please?" He asked it, before whispering. _"I'm trying to prove a point here..."_

"Heard that." Melony shouted.

Piers growled. "Come on, please?" He asked the Scraggy, as it burrowed itself underwater.

Piers looked at it with disdain. "Fine then. I'll show you!"

Piers threw a pokeball at it, shouting. The ball shook a few times after Scraggy had been encapsulated, and finally, it stopped, glowing.

Piers sighed. "Finally. See, look! Now I have the most pokemon!"

Kai turned around, Melony bantering with him. He noticed a small noibat sitting on the floor in pain. It was twitching involuntarily, and it looked to be paralyzed.

As Melony and Piers continued to argue, Kai approached the Noibat, which looked scared, as Jangmo-o tilted it's head, and Dreepy raised it's own.

"Hey, are you alright little guy?" Kai asked.

The Noibat murmured sadly, as it continued to twitch. It appeared to be paralyzed. Kai felt terrible.

"Hey, don't worry... I'll help you. Want to come with me on an adventure?"

The noibat seemed hesitant, but it responded softly, hoping that it could heal.

Kai reached in his pocket for an ultra ball, and a paralyze heal. He squirted the noibat, and soon, it stopped twitching. It looked at Kai, smiling happily, nuzzling up to his chest, as dreepy flew back. Kai chuckled, patting the back of it, also giving it's ears a soft stroke.

"You're welcome! Welcome to the team!"

After placing Noibat into an Ultra ball, Kai returned to Piers and Melony, who were still arguing.

"Guys, guys, relax!" Kai chimed in. "You guys both have cute pokemon, alright? Come on, let's get to Motostoke."

The two stopped arguing, turning to face Kai. "I suppose you're right, I got carried away. My apologies Melon." Piers chuckled.

Melony softly blushed. "Don't call me that! You know I hate that nickname."

Piers kept chuckling to himself lightly. "Yes, that's why I said it."

Melony turned away, looking down at Kai's belt, noticing the additional ball.

"Say, Kai, did you get another pokemon?" She asked.

Kai nodded. "While you two were bantering, I helped a sick Noibat, and caught it at the same time." He replied. "Cute little guy."

Melony smiled lightly. "Hmm... I wonder if there's anything I could catch around here..."

The three continued to walk, until they heard a large crash. They froze in their tracks.

"What was that?" Piers asked.

The crash happened again, and the three began to run. "Let's get out of here!" Melony shouted.

The three screamed in fear as they ran. Suddenly, they found the cause of the crashing and stopped, confused.

"Centiskorch, Lunge!" Shouted a man who was facing the wall.

"Hey... that's... Kabu!" Kai shouted, recognizing the jersey.

Kabu overheard, turning around, scratching his chin. "Yes, that's me. Who might you all be?"

The three introduced themselves. "I'm Piers, son of Simmons."

"I'm Melony, daughter of Juliette..."

Kai looked like he was about to drool. "I'm Kai, and you're my idol!"

Kabu chuckled, shaking their hands. "Well well well! I wasn't expecting to run into gym challengers here. Usually people just take the flying taxi to Motostoke. What made you choose to come here?"

Piers shook his head. "Nothing in particular. Just a scenic view."

Kabu nodded. "I see. Well, don't mind me. I was just wrapping up some training with Centiskorch."

Centiskorch approached, smiling.

"Since you three are on your way to face me I presume, I'll be on my way out. It's getting late, and you all should rest before you battle me tomorrow." Kabu told them.

Piers nodded. "Champion idea. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

Kabu shook his head, waving goodbye, centiskorch following. "Take care my friends!"

"See ya!" Kai shouted. "Oh man, that was amazing!" He quietly said to his partners.

Melony giggled. "You must really think he's special, huh?"

Kai shook his head quickly. "Yes, right. Anyway. Uh, let's head out."

Kai and Piers began, Melony trailing behind. She noticed a small pokemon that was bright pink walking beside her.

"Oh? Hey there little one!" She told it, kneeling down. It was a Mime Jr.

The Mime Jr. Happily exclaimed it's name, hugging Melony's leg.

"Yes! Nice to meet you Mime Jr.! Do you need a home or some friends?"

Mime Jr. didn't respond. It just continued to hug Melony. Her warmth kept it happy.

Melony chuckled. "I think that's a no brainer!" She said, as she let the Mime Jr. Stay attatched. As she walked, the pokemon kept clinging on, making it look like a little kid grabbing onto his dad's leg as he walked. Though, for Melony, it was much easier since Mime Jr. is extremely light and tiny.

Piers looked behind him. "Hustle, Melony!" He shouted.

"Coming!" She replied, picking up the pace.


	10. Chapter 10

"COME ON!" Kabu screamed, as his Gigantamax Centiskorch flared to life.

Kai was trembling. Jangmo-o and Dreepy were not in fighting shape, and Noibat was still very undertrained. Melony and Piers watched in worry, hoping their friend could keep the battle going.

Kai trembled, as he lifted his right hand slowly, swatting at the air. "I-I can't... I can't do it!" The stress, the pressure, it was too much.

Kabu snarled. "DO NOT GIVE UP! DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME!" He shouted. "If I was your role model, why would you do the exact opposite of what I would?"

Kai's head was hot. He couldn't think. Noibat turned back in fear, looking at it's trainer. Our hero, was stuck.

Kai sat in his hotel bed, looking at the card he had of Kabu. For many many years, even before moving to the Galar region, Kabu was an inspiration to young Kai. The fact that, a man so small, so hyper, could keep a cool head in battle, and dominate nearly every time... it was a spectacle to behold.

Kai always rooted for his favorite leader from behind the screen, many times, Kabu would come close to battle with Mustard, the League's champion, but of course, he would always fall flat. Sometimes, Kai thought, it was a good thing that Kabu never won. He would leave his position for Motostoke's leader if he did.

Kai gently placed the card away in his wallet. It was one of a kind, and if he lost it, he would never forgive himself. It was also the last gift that his Mother gave to him before he left. Decorated in a gold trim, it was a rookie card, from when Kabu had just started as the gym leader. Granted, it was a re-print, but Kai still held onto it dearly.

Just then, a knock was heard on his door.  
"Come in." He replied, as Melony entered the room. She was in more comfortable clothing than her usual cream colored sweater and black leggings.

"Hey Kai, is everything alright? I, figured i'd check on you since you were looking kind of pale back in the mine."

Kai nodded. "Of course, I just, never thought I'd get to see the day that I battled my own role model. It's truly... a dream come true."

Melony smiled. "I'm sure. You definitely seem to pour with passion whenever Kabu is even mentioned. The battle between you two will probably be a sight to behold."

Kai chuckled, scratching his neck. "Neh, I don't know about that." he began. "I mean, look at my team. Dragons, baby dragons. As much as I love them all, I'm very hindered."

Melony walked over to jangmo-o, who was asleep, kneeling down and scratching it's neck. Jangmo-o softly murmured as it snoozed. "Just because they're babies, doesn't mean they can't live up to their legendary title." she said. "It's like my father always said... the biggest things come in the smallest package."

Kai sighed. "I know. I don't want to judge my own army. I'm just really nervous is all. This kind of stuff makes me antsy."

Melony got up, walking over to Kai. "Don't stress about it." She said. "If you worry too much, well, you're going to lose your focus. We don't want to see that happen."

Kai nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Turning and walking towards the door, Melony looked back. "Just try and get some sleep for now. We've all got a big day tomorrow."

Kai turned to face melony before lying down on his bed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. G'Night melony."

Melony exited. "goodnight." She said, just before closing the door.

Kai pulled his sheets over him, turning off the lamp. He exhaled softly, trying to fall asleep.

In the morning, the trio made their way to Motostoke Stadium. A line had formed outside with fans waiting to get in, pointing and cheering as they saw the trainers pass. Melony and Piers waved, Kai doing the same, but not as energetic.

When they all got inside, they had decided to roll the dice on who would be first into the ring.

"I'll go first. I'm the Ice Type user, biggest weakness, I'm sure that it'll be a spicy match! Hahaha." Melony chuckled.

Piers rolled his eyes. "Go on then, Ice queen."

Melony walked to the locker room to change, as piers put his arm around Kai. "Hey slugger, you look down. Everything alright?"

Kai looked up from his trance. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I uh- I'm just hungry that's all."

Piers laughed, moving his arm off Kai's shoulder. "Melony told me that you were a bit on the edge about battlein' your hero. How about we go to a restaurant and watch the match on the TV?"

Kai nodded. "That sounds good to me."

Piers and Kai exited the stadium, looking for a joint to eat at. They settled on a small Bistro just to the west of the venue, as they watched Melony's attempt at the Gym Challenge before taking on Kabu himself.

"Do you just feel afraid? Or, is it just that you're not ready?"

Kai shook his head. "Iunno man. My pokemon are really underleveled, and Kabu is really strong... I mean, your Ziggy evolved, Melony can evolve Darumaka any time she wants, and those are both wrecking balls compared to my first tier dragons."

Piers grunted. "Nonsense, you've put on displays wherever you've gone! You can take Kabu out. Just because he's your idol doesn't mean you're gonna lose, or... go easy on him." Piers said, nudging kai's elbow.

Kai nodded. "I know, I know."

Melony had finished her battle, and Piers and Kai had eaten their lunch, so they went back to the stadium just as melony had changed.

"Nice work Melon!" Piers congratulated.

Melony growled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!?" She shouted.

Kai chuckled. "Nice work!" He responded.

Piers made his way to the locker room, unbeknownst to Kai, till he caught him out of the corner of his eye.

"W-Wait! Where are you going Piers?"

Piers looked back. "Going to battle Kabu, whuzzit look like mate?"

Kai gulped, his heart sinking. He was going to face Kabu last, and that made the tension even more tense.

Melony's smile faded, she could see that Kai was still anxious. "Kai, come on, let's go watch Piers! Maybe it'll help you think of a strategy for Kabu!"

Kai nodded. "S-Sorry. I really don't know why I'm letting this get to me, I just- mm, nevermind. Let's go!"

Melony and Kai walked to the stands, waiting for piers to enter the pitch. Eventually, he entered, waving at the crowd. Melony cheered, Kai just watched.

He was so close to the man he had always wanted to meet in person, battle, and most of all, have sign his special league card. But the butterfrees in his stomach made it difficult to enjoy.

Piers made short work of Kabu's team, using Linoone's Ground type moves to his advantage. And with that, one trainer remained.

In the lobby, Piers returned, as Kai's heart began beating rapidly.

"Kai, just remember to breathe, relax, and have fun, okay?" Melony suggested. "It's just another gym battle. Don't let the fact that it's Kabu get to you.

Kai nodded. "I got it."

Piers patted Kai's back. "You're up slugger!"

Kai smiled, or attempted to, as he went to change, heading for the beginning of the Gym Trial.

The umpire that he saw at Turrfield and Hulbury once again greeted him. "Good to see you again! Welcome to Motostoke!" The umpire extended his hand out to the playing field. "As you can see, this challenge is a bit different from your last two. You'll have to defeat three wild pokemon before the other gym trainers do! Consider it a... hunt, if you will! Ha ha!"

Kai bit his lip. "Yeah, gotcha."

"Take your place, and when the horn goes off, prepare yourself for the hunt!" The referee exclaimed, as Kai walked forward surrounded by a young black girl, and an older white male, both adorned in the fire gym outfit.

3... 2... 1... *HOOOONK!*

The

The trainers all scrambled into the Grass, hunting for pokemon. Vuplix, Sizzlipede, Growlithe, Litwick, and Rolycoly were the cream of the crop. Kai was struggling to find pokemon that wouldn't run from him.

"Arnaldo has captured his first pokemon!" The referee exclaimed, as Kai turned in shock to see that the gym trainer had caught a vulpix, securing it to his belt.

"Shit!" Kai thought to himself, as he scurried through the grass, spotting a Litwick, and tossing a ball at it.

"Ruby has captured her first pokemon!" The referee shouted, as the ball broke.

"Damn it, Come on!" Kai whispered, as he threw another ball. This time, Litwick had been captured.

"Kai has captured his first pokemon, Arnaldo his second!"

Kai was rummaging through the grass, coming across another litwick, tossing the ball. It was successful. at this rate, the pokemon became more and more scarce.

"Kai and Arnaldo are now tied! Only one pokemon remains on the field!"

Arnaldo shot an angry look at Kai of heated competition, as Kai himself began to trip over his own feet trying to find another pokemon. Suddenly, both Kai and Arnaldo spotted the last Growlithe, and bolted over to it. Arnaldo readied his pokeball, as Kai just carelessly prepared his toss. At once, they both threw the ball in close proximity to the Growlithe, Kai, much more carelessly, as his ball encroached it.

One shake.

Two.

Three.

**Gotcha!**

"Kai has successfully caught three Pokemon!" the ref shouted, as Arnaldo smiled, shaking Kai's hand.

"Now, proceed to the field!"

Kai watched as the doors to the battlefield opened. With a deep breath, he walked towards the door, turning back and watching the ref give him a thumbs up, as with the other two gym trainers.

He proceeded forward.

The Arena at Motostoke was very Industrial-esque. Red Brick walls, cracked floor, it gave the atmosphere a nice feeling. Kai stood, expecting to see Kabu at the center, only to be surprised and find that his own role model stood next to him, holding a towel around his neck.

Kai almost passed out.

"They say that the most skilled trainers are the ones who go in without a battle plan. The ones who listen to their Pokemon, and their heart, rather than their mind." Kabu began, turning to face Kai. "I sense a great deal of energy from you."

Kabu walked out to the battlefield, Kai following as the crowd roared.

"Come on then, Kai of Postwick. Give me your all!"

They lined up at the center of the field, ready to begin their fight.

~~

**What's up?**

You probably forgot this story existed, didn't you? I don't blame you.

I've been very busy with things in real life, and between stress and having this virus around, it's been a bit of a new world to adapt to, to say the least, haha.

I recently got inspired to write on this thing again, and I'll do that as time permits. I was considering doing the whole thing from scratch again, just because I'm not a fan of my writing style and I continue to pull a classic "Crumple it up and throw it in the trash" form of working. I may write another book after this is done, a Sequel if you will, but that depends on if this goes far enough.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'm going to write one more chapter today, hopefully I can get to the meat and potatoes of the book when the gang starts to get further into the region, but we'll have to see.

Thanks for reading!  
~cheesikaze


	11. Chapter 11

The battle started quickly, the crowd roaring and chanting for a good match, as the announcer began his ranting.

"The longly anticipated battle of Man of the hour Vs. Fan of the power! Kabu and Kai! Who will rise to the top?"  
Kai was intrigued by this title, caught off guard as Kabu sent out his Ninetales.

"Kabu has sent out Ninetales, but Kai seems to be in space!"

"Huh?" Kai said, shaking his head, reaching for a pokeball and sending out Dreepy.

"Interesting first choice, little dreepy comes out!"

_What? I was trying to send out Jangmo-o!_ Kai thought to himself, as his teeth clenched. _I'm going to have to roll with it... I have to keep a cool head. Focus, focus... _

"Ninetales, Will-o-Wisp!" Kabu shouted, pointing at dreepy as ninetales shot a small ghastly flame.

"Dreepy, watch out!" Kai shouted, as Dreepy vanished into thin air, missing the wisp. "Counter it with bite!"

Little dreepy hustled to ninetales, biting it, and barely making a dent.

"Ninetales, Fire blast!"

Ninetales extended it's legs, releasing a firey blast, knocking dreepy back.

"Dreepy! Quick attack!"

Dreepy hustled, even harder, to tackle Ninetales.

"Fireblast, Ninetales!" Kabu shouted, as Ninetales once again shot rings of fire out at dreepy. The small ghostly dragon dodged each shot, but suffered the afterburn when it tackled into Ninetales at full speed.

_Dreepy can barely put a dent in this thing... ugh... I'm going to have to dynamax early... wait, should I dynamax? Arrrg... I don't Know!_

Kai, in hesitation, called Dreepy back. "Dreepy, let's Dynamax!"

"It looks like Kai is already going to dynamax! This is quite interesting!"

Piers raised his eyebrows from within the crowd, Melony, in shock. "Kai, what are you doing?" She shouted.

Kai closed his eyes. "Please, for the love of all things holy, let this be the right move..." Kai whispered to himself, Tossing his now Dynamax Dreepy's ball out, as it grew, and grew, and grew.

Kabu looked confused, and slightly disgusted. He knew that Kai was buckling under pressure.

"Ninetales, Fire blast!"

Ninetales hit another fire blast, but dreepy tanked the hit.

"Dreepy, Max Darkness!"

A Dark shadow encroached Ninetales, knocking it out. The crowd roared.

Piers smiled, and Melony's face lit up as she began to cheer. "Woohoo! You can do it Kai!"

Kabu smirked. "Arcanine, Let's show them how it's done!"

The heavy hitting Arcanine Came into the battlefield, Growling, and intimidating even the Skyscraper sized Dreepy.

Kai put his hand under his chin, thinking of his next move. "Dreepy... Max Darkness once more!"

Dreepy once again encapsulated Kabu's pokemon in darkness, but Arcanine was able to take the hit.

"Arcanine, Incinerate!"

Arcanine began glowing white hot, before erupting with a loud growl. Dreepy took a hard beating, getting burned in the process. It was clear that it could only take a few more hits before it fell.

"Come on Dreepy, Just hang on a little longer, Please!" Kai shouted. "Max Darkness again!"

This time, able to take Arcanine out, Dreepy used it's final amount of power and energy before taking a fall. It's projection exploded, and it fell out. Dreepy had fainted.

"Way to go dreepy... don't worry, You'll be fine."

Kai reached for his second pokeball.

"Kabu's trademark Centiskorch is up next! Kai is down to Jangmo-o and Noibat! Can he keep the fire burning, or will he fall to the flames?"

Kabu's eyes began to glow. "Well done, Kai. You are proving to be quite the opponent."

Kai was in shock from the comment. It was enough to cause him to lose focus once again.

"I promise you though, this next pokemon will not be a typical walk in the park." continued Kabu, as he threw down the ball for Centiskorch, the crowd roaring.

Kai shook his head. "Jangmo-o, let's do it!"

Jangmo-o hopped out, ready to battle. It jittered energetically.

"Jangmo-o, Dig!"

"Centiskorch, Lunge!"

Jangmo-o began digging a hole, but as it did this, Centiskorch leaped through the air, pulling it out of the ground and smacking it into the floor. The crowd roared.

Kai shook his head again, trying to remain focused. "Jangmo-o, L-Low kick!"

_No! I meant to say-_

"I mean- D-"

Kabu ceased the opportunity of vulnerability. "Centiskorch, Flamethrower!"

Centiskorch shot a burning hot flame at Jangmo-o, who screeched as it was sent backwards, receiving a painful burn. It coughed and sputtered, clearly hurt.

"Jangmo-o, Use... Use... Dig! No, Low Kick! Dig? Dig!"

Jangmo-o, sick and unsure, dug it's way in the ground. Kai began sweating.

"Centiskorch, Bounce!"

As Jangmo-o emerged from the ground, it slowly looked around for Centiskorch, who was high in the sky.

Melony and Piers watched painfully as Centiskorch tackled Jangmo-o, causing it to faint.

Kai watched in horror as his second pokemon fell to poor decision.

_No! What am I going to do?_ He thought to himself.

Jangmo-o was returned.

"Kai is down to only one pokemon, and he's already dynamaxed! Keep in mind, Kabu has not yet Gigantamaxed his centiskorch."

Kabu shook his head in disgust. "What's going on? You were flaring with energy! Come on Kai, show me that you still have the power to take this match!"

Kai looked down, his teeth clenched, sweating. He looked back up, tightly gripping Noibat's ball, before tossing it to the field. "Noibat, come on!"

Noibat flapped into battle, looking nervous.

_Who am I kidding? I don't know any of Noibat's moves, I don't know how strong it is... I've lost this match... there's no doubt._

Kai looked down at the ground, feeling dizzy from the heat exhaustion, tightly holding his cap, and trying not to cry.

_I'm making a fool of myself in front of my role model, all because I'm nervous of a fight...? Why am I doing this?_

Kabu was getting antsy, and returned Centiskorch to it's ball.

"Kai! This is not how a trainer is supposed to handle a minor setback! Come ON!"

Kabu Gigantamaxed his Centiskorch, as the crowd cheered. Kai felt as though they were cheering for Kabu to whoop him good.

"COME ON!" Kabu Shouted.

Kai shook his head, he was too tired, too scared to make a move. Melony and Piers looked in worry at their friend.

"Kai, Come. On!" Melony shouted. "I Believe in you!"

Piers chimed in. "Come on Lad! We're rooting for you! Come on!"

"DO NOT GIVE UP! DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME!" Kabu shouted.

Kai trembled. He looked at Noibat, who was looking back at him in shock and fear, as Kai looked at the massive, eerie looking G-Max Centiskorch.

"If I was your role model, why would you do the exact opposite of what I would?" Kabu shouted.

Kai clenched his teeth again, almost close to tearing up. "N-Noibat... Bite... Bite now!"

Noibat barely put a dent into Centiskorch.

"Centiskorch, knock some sense into this aspiring trainer with Max Flare!"

Centiskorch created a large Firey Beam, shooting it at Noibat. Noibat was able to hang on by a thread.

Then, as Kai watched this, he realized why he was so timid against kabu.

"And kabu once again shoots for victory in the Galar League Challenge! What an upset for the Trainer Challenger!" shouted the announcer on the TV.

"Can you stop watching battle matches for like, five minutes?" a voice said from behind.

It was a year prior to Kai moving to Galar. He was dating a girl, Brunette, a constant temper.

"What's the problem with it?" Kai asked.

"You just look at Kabu with sooooo much admiration, like you're gay for him or something." the Girl shouted. "Why don't you look at me like that?"

Kai sighed through his nostrils. "You are some kind of messed up. You know that Kabu is my Role Model, it's like how you look up to that beauty queen from Sinnoh who does the league contests. Why would I be **_Gay_** for Kabu if i'm dating a girl like you, Oddessy?"

Oddesy crossed her arms. "You know what? You just wish you were like Kabu. You want to be him, you want to eat sleep, breathe Kabu. You just can't get enough of Pokemon Battling. Look at you, you don't even have a pokemon, and you never will. You will NEVER. EVER. Be a Pokemon Trainer, or Champion. How can you have a Role Model who does something you can't even get the courage to start doing yourself?"

Kai stood up, angry. "You know what? Screw you. I do EVERYTHING for you, and you always try to shoot my dreams down. What makes you think I deserve that?"

Oddessy groaned, walking out the door. "You don't do enough for me. Keep living in the clouds. I know you'll never, ever become a Trainer."

She began crying, as she slammed the door closed. Kai slumped down against the wall, staring at the floor for what seemed an eternity, just listening to the background noise on the TV.

"Always remember, fellow trainers. Never, ever, give up. Try your best and you WILL succeed." Kabu said, as Kai drowned it out.

_Oddessy never believed in me, and the fact that I'm here, is proving that I can do whatever I set my mind to._ Kai thought to himself. _Sure, it was by chance, but her degrading remarks made me think i'd never make it. And now... NOW! I can finally take this battle by the reigns. _

"Kai! Do not surrender!" Kabu shouted. "Finish this fight strong!"

Kai smirked, and lifted his head up. "You took the words... right outta my mouth!" Kai shouted. "Noibat, take every last bit of energy you have... and hit that Centiskorch with the **STRONGEST AIR CUTTER YOU CAN MUSTER!**"

Noibat closed it's eyes, shouting, as a gust of wind appeared before it. The crowd watched in awe as this tiny pokemon created a typhoon larger than itself, and just as big as Centiskorch, in a mere few seconds.

"Noibat... AIR CUTTER!"

Noibat released the wind energy upon Centiskorch, exclaiming loudly. Centiskorch shook back and forth, looking dizzy, as it's projection fell, slowly. The crowd screamed.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Melony shouted.

"Atta boy Lad! Great job!" Piers chimed in.

Centiskorch fell to the ground, returning to it's ball. Kabu looked down at it, closing his eyes, and smirking.

"Kai... I am very proud of you." He began. "You proved my thinking correctly. You do indeed have the energy, and the motive, to go far." He said, opening his eyes. "Congratulations."

Kabu approached Kai, handing him the Fire Badge, and shaking his hand as the crowd cheered once again. "You performed exceptionally, and I didn't doubt for a second that you would fail." Kabu smiled.

Kai, finally cooled down, stared at his Mentor's smiling face. He too, smiled back, feeling as if he had just marked off a golden check on his small bucket list.

"Thank you Kabu. It... It was truly an honor to finally fight you." Kai said confidently.

\- - -

Outside of the Lobby, Kai waited for his friends. Melony ran up to him, Hugging him and cheering happily. This caught Kai off guard. "I told you you could do it! I'm so proud of you!"

"Ha ha... thanks." Kai smiled, hugging her back. Piers fistbumped Kai. "Congratulations Slugger, you done good." he smirked.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Kai felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, surprised to see Kabu. "Oh, hi Kabu!"

Kabu's expression was neutral. "I am very proud of the three of you. You all performed exceptionally. Of all the matches I have had thus far, you three definitely sparked the most Joy, Passion, and yearn for success that I've ever seen. Your skills are phenomenal."

Melony smiled brightly. "Thank you Mr. Kabu!" she said. "I wasn't expecting to walk away with a win... seeing as I'm an Ice expert..."

Kabu grinned. "You remind me of your mother, from when we both first began. She was the same way, always felt that she would fail against me because I had the stronger type advantage. And you, Piers... your fighting is unlike anything I've seen! Not even like your father. You're a force of nature!"

Piers chuckled, scratching his neck. "Gotta put my name in the playing field somehow, don't I?" he asked.

Kai looked at Kai. "And Kai... I always knew I had fans, but never one like you. And the fact that you were able to find courage and strength to pull through, even when you felt you were hindered, shows how powerful your mind, and spirit are. You should be proud."

Kai smiled from ear to ear. "And I would do it again if I could, it truly was the greatest moment of my life." He said.

Kabu chuckled. "You are all still very young, life will take you on an adventure that you will have no control of. Always keep your head up."

Kai was tempted to ask for Kabu to sign his special card, but was unsure.

"I know the three of you will be high up in the rankings, and who knows? I may be looking at one of the next Galar League champions."

Melony and Piers chuckled, as Kai reached into his pocket. "Uuuh, Kabu, if it's no trouble... I don't wanna sound like a, you know, crazy fan... but could you, sign this card?"

Kai handed him the card, as Kabu looked at it carefully, he grinned. "Ah, my rookie year. Contrary to popular belief, I too was once a nervous wreck. In fact, when they took this picture, I was so scared, I almost tripped over my own shoelaces! Ha ha!" Kabu chuckled, taking a marker out of his pocket and signing it. "The pleasure is mine." He said, handing the card back to Kai.

Kai looked at the card, with the glossy silver finish of the permanent marker. Kabu's signature was now on his piece of history.

"Anyways, you all should head to Stow on Side to fight Mary. I'm sure she'll be looking for a challenge!"

The three all agreed, nodding. "Thank you Kabu, I hope we can talk again soon!" Kai said.

Kabu smiled, walking off. "I have no denial that this isn't our final conversation, Kai." he said.

Melony and Piers walked out of the stadium, as Kai looked at the card carefully. Putting it back in his pocket, and smiling lightly, he ran after his friends, as they began to head to the Train Station.


End file.
